Almost Lover
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: Rogue’s power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feel a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. WolverinexRogue
1. Spiral of Chaos

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Prologue: Spiral of Chaos

No, this could not be happening! I was normal finally normal! I could finally touch people not now, this couldn't happen now. It wasn't fair it just wasn't fair.

Screaming I leap off the bed, pressing my naked body against the corner of my room as my boyfriend gasped for breath just a few feet away. The power was gone! I had taken the cure! This couldn't be happening! Not even after another scream escapes my lips the door flies open, Storm and Beast standing in the doorway, along with my best friend Jubilee looking worried behind them.

"Rogue what happen?" As Storm approached me I screamed again, pulling away, feeling like the sixteen year old girl I used to be all over again. This was just like with Cody.

"I-I didn't mean to! Bobby he- We were just kissing and suddenly he started- Oh god Storm it's happening again!" I watched tears streaming down my face as Jubilee snatched the blanket off my bed and wrapped it around me, before enveloping me in a hug.

"It's okay Rogue, its okay." I barely heard her, all I could see was Beast picking up Bobby's limp body from the bed and carrying him out. I had killed him. I had killed my boyfriend. Oh God now this was terrible! Sobbing harder I clutched Jubilee's shirt, her hand softly running over my hair to quell my hysterics.

This was worse then the last time, I just wish I had been the one dying and not Bobby.

--

"Did you hear that Rogue? He's going to be fine. Right now his body is just resting. We're just lucky he froze his body enough just in time."

Lucky, yeah weren't we lucky. Lucky that my boyfriend protected himself from my horrible power just enough so he only entered a coma instead of dying.

Instead of answering my worried friend I stare at the Cheerios which floated absently in my milk, sometimes being swirled around by my spoon. I just couldn't talk, couldn't work up the muster to say "Good" or even "I'm glad". I just wanted to crawl in a whole and die but Jubilee would never let that happen.

She was a good friend that way I guess. Of course if she had let me die maybe I would never suffer all the insane and stupid drama that came along with living.


	2. Welcome Home Asshole

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 1: Welcome Home Asshole

-Six months later-

"Come on Cherie let me see ya'." I blush and shake my head pulling away as arms wrap around my clothed stomach. "Can't cha' let me see of all people? I am your boyfriend." I sigh and smile turning around to face him, my own face as hot as the sun. Hearing him breathe out a "Beautiful" I grin happy he liked it.

"You really like it?"

"'Course, Cher. There's nothin' better." He murmured pulling me against him. I stare into his red eyes and let out a content sigh. "I'll pull away." He promises as always before kissing me, his lips soft and perfect as always. I pull back, fleeing back into the dressing room to pull off the new outfit. It being my birthday Remy, my boyfriend (yes I said boyfriend!) decided to take me shopping. Full blown shopping too. It was wonderful.

Hm, I should probably back up huh? As to not confuse you my readers. After my powers returned I really had thought my life was going to suck. Considering I had almost killed my boyfriend and everyone was scared of me once again I just wanted to die. To add things up after he woke up Bobby horribly dumped me embarrassing me in front of everyone. Well not everyone but still… I really couldn't blame him though. So I focused on controlling my powers however I still haven't mastered it but I'm getting close!

Oh and Gambit? Well he came into the institute about a month or so ago and well yeah one thing led to another and we started dating. It's great because he can resist my power to some extent. Not enough to last a long time but enough for kisses and such like that. He's wonderful too. He's always patient with me and makes me feel better when I am down and never pressures me despite being the "ladies man" he's known as.

However there was something that was missing, I've never been able to place it.

"Ready?" I nod coming out of the dressing room handing him all the clothes. He stares down at them before giving me a grin. "Good thing I have a credit card." He teases walking towards the cashier.

"I can put some things back…" I say not wanting to make him pay too much. Then I'd just feel bad.

"'Course not Cher, it's your Birthday. Besides it all looks to good on you to give up." He said handing the lady behind the counter his credit card.

God, did I mention how wonderful he is?

--

"Ohmigod! You look so cute chica!" Jubs squeals seeing me in one of my new outfits. I smile looking in the mirror once more before deciding with that one. Grinning I turn around, "Wow Rogue I've never seen you so happy. Even with Bobby." Jubilee sighed wistfully. She had been waiting for me to cheer up for ages so I being happy wasn't just benefiting me at all.

"Well thanks Jubs. I haven't felt so happy in a while either…" I sigh sitting on the bed next to her.

"You tell her."

"I hate it when girls scream though." Frowning I stand opening my door to see two younger boys looking up at me wide eyed, before glancing at my bare hands. Rolling my eyes I ignore them, leaning against the doorframe.

"What?"

"Mr. Wolverine is back."

Logan? No way, I hadn't heard his motorcycle but… Eh did my heart just? No he left a year ago almost right after Jean's death. I had no silly crush on him anymore. "And why are you telling me this?" I sigh acting as if I didn't care.

"Bobby said you'd want to know." Then they scurried off. Despite the innocent sentence rage boiled up inside me. Bobby hadn't gotten them to inform me Logan was back outta the goodness of his heart. He had always been suspicious of my feelings for Logan and everything else that came with it. So I knew that sending those boys was more as a snappish comment.

"Asshole."

"Rogue don't let it bother ya' chica, come on let's go see Wolvie." Grinning the firecracker grabs my gloves, handing them to me. Sighing I take them, pulling them on before following her down the hallway.

--

"Hey kid." Smiling brightly I hug Logan pulling back, a normal greeting as always. "Still got that hair huh?" I wait for him to touch my white streaks like always but he doesn't. Hm, he always did that. Shrugging it off I giving him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"I'm always gonna' have 'em, Logan. You know that." I say. "So how was the long trip? Remember anythin'?" though we both knew why he really left. To get away from the memories, the memories of Jean and everything that went with it. However I wouldn't bring that up. It wasn't a pleasant topic for either of us.

"Not really. Just a few meaningless things." I grunted, dropping his bag onto the floor. I hear more footsteps behind me and soon Storm is in the room giving her greetings as well.

"Welcome back Logan. You have missed… a lot." Storm commented.

"Well then you should feel me in, huh?" Logan looked back at me and gave me a small smile. "Catch up later kid?"

"Sure thing." With that he walked off with Storm, leaving me at the entrance. Nothing new either, that's how everything always went. And considering I didn't like him anymore it really shouldn't bother me but it did. Something hadn't felt right. Sighing I shrug it off heading back into the kitchen where Jubilee had been waiting.

"Cookie?" I notice the plate of chocolate chip cookies and eagerly take one, biting into it. Jeez Beast could cook. And amazingly no blue hair ever appeared in the cookies. "So what's up?"

Swallowing the cookie and grabbing a water bottle I shrug sitting down on the counter top, "What cha' mean?"

"With Logan. You seemed…"

"Don't start Jubilee."

"Start what?" I blanch seeing Gambit walk in, his normal trademark smile gracing his lips. My mood lifting almost instantly I stand wrapping my arms around him in a soft embrace.

"Oh nothing, Jubilee just lecturing me on eating too much chocolate and how much it's bad for you. Blah, blah, blah." I lie easily. That wasn't a good sign, being able to lie to my boyfriend with ease. It was also a bad sign that I lied in the first place. It's not like I had anything to hide. Remy knew I used to have a crush on Logan but still… That's not something you bring up. Or at least something I didn't plan on bringing up. Ever.

"Whatever you say Cher." He murmured kissing my lips. I smile softly, wrapping my arms around him. Jubilee lets out a gag sound.

"Alright I'm leaving you two lovebirds alone before I get sick." She said waving at me before leaving the kitchen.

--

I couldn't sleep. Why I have no idea but I can't. So instead here I am sitting in the Wreck room silently flipping through channels. However all that was on was infomercials and adult films. Sighing I leave it on some movie, what I didn't know or care really. I just needed some sleep. Laying down I stare up at the ceiling contemplating on going to Gambit's room and climbing into bed with him. But I didn't want risk hurting him in our sleep, or being caught. So here I lay staring at the ceiling, wishing my insomnia away.

"Kid?" Frowning I sat up, seeing the outline of a big muscled man. Logan.

"Hey."

"What you doin' up?" Logan grunted, moving my feet to sit down before placing my legs back over him. Please tell me I wasn't blushing. I had no reason to blush. Gambit, Gambit, Gambit. I had no crush on Logan anymore.

"Um, can't sleep."

"Know how that feels." He comments leaning back comfortably on the couch. Instead of answering I just stay silent, feeling his tight thighs underneath my legs. Wow this was stupid, beyond stupid. This was insane; I had no reason to be embarrassed. None at all. "What is this?" Hearing the amusement in his voice I frown redirecting my attention to the TV. Crap! Two people were fucking on screen. Oh damn… another porno movie. I didn't know! Swallowing I fumble for the remote just turning the TV onto a paid programming. After a moment of awkward silence I hear him chuckle.

"You're beat red kid."

How did he kno-? Oh yeah he could see perfectly in the dark. Great. "Can you blame me?" I mutter, sighing as I look up at the ceiling once again, finding the tiles very interesting.

"How about we catch up?"

"Huh?" I lift my head to look at him.

"Told cha' we would. Now's better then ever, neither of us can sleep and nothing but sex shows on." I don't know why but hearing him say sex so easily makes me blush even more. Jeez, I have many problems. I'm eighteen for God's sakes I have no reason to blush and something so frivolous as the mere mention of sex.

"Alright cool." I manage sitting up, pulling my legs off his, tucking them underneath myself.

"So Storm told me about your powers… What happened?"

Course he'd want to know that. Duh Rogue. "Apparently the cure doesn't last long, huh? Not even six months after you leave it came back." I sigh. "I put Bobby in a coma." I groan.

"Damn kid, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Though we broke up shortly afterwards."

"Hm, really? Why?" It was funny he didn't sound at all surprised, as if he had expected us not to last.

"He had enough of me I guess. I-I can't blame him though. Having a girlfriend like me can't be easy. All you guys think about is sex, and that's the one thing I can't do." I shrug nonchalantly, even though it really had hurt when we had broken up. A lot.

"Eh, Not all of us constantly think of sex. Besides don't say that, that kid was a coward. If he can't deal with it then he wasn't worth it. Didn't like him anyway." That earns him a smile. Logan was always like that.

"It's okay really. I got another boyfriend anyway… and he's sooo much better." I sigh contently.

"Really? Who is this so much better boyfriend?" He asks an amused smirk on his face, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Gambit." Uh-oh. The smile slipped right off his face.

"Gambit? The man whore?" An angry scowl covers his face, his forest green eyes darkening.

"Hey! That's rude. He isn't a man whore Logan." I grumble, not very happy anymore. Insulting my boyfriend just pissed me off, no matter who it came from.

"Not what I heard." He scoffs crossing his arms.

"Yeah well you can't complain! You weren't here so just keep it to yourself." I hear myself snap. Oh my, did I just snap at Logan. Oh Lord, I've never done that.

I can tell he feels the same, his face showing shock before covering it up with the scowl once more, "Yeah well I'm here now and I forbid you to date him. You'll just get hurt and-"

Wait what? Did he just _forbid_ me to date my boyfriend? A man who hasn't even been here for the past year? I man who left me when I needed him most! How dare he! "You- How dare- I can't believe you-"Unable to form coherent sentences I just stand, throwing my blanket at him. Instead I just come up with the best comeback I could as I stomped out of the room.

"Welcome home, asshole."

Whoot! Offical Chapter two~! Now don't expect all updates to me this fast… I've just had this idea running around in my head so much I had to type it down quickly. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and special thanks to **JessicaLovezU** for being the first to Review my story. Fastest review I've ever gotten! :D

Another Special thanks to **JessicaLovezU** and **Mara Jade Snape** for faving the story as well. I love you guys~! :]

R&R some more please! They're my crack. Seriously. More updates the more I want to write. Lol xD


	3. Relaxation Turned Into Embarrassment

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 2: Relaxation Turned Into Embarrassment

"Wow Rogue you look like you're about to collapse."

"I'm fine." I mutter anger radiating off my sweat soaked skin. He could smell it too, the anger and the sweat. The little smirk on his face, his cocky attitude. Damn him! Damn him to hell one million times over!

"But-"

"I'm fine Jubs. Go ice Bobby down for me will ya'?" Sighing I watch my friend walk off. I forgot how hard training was when Logan was teaching it, mostly when he wasn't very happy with you. Yeah you heard me right. I have every right to be angry with him but HE'S angry with me. He's ignoring me, he's training me hard. I officially hated him, hated his childish ways of dealing with this, hated him for trying to forbid Gambit's and I's relationship. I just wanted him to d-

"Pay attention kid!" My back slams into the wall when Logan slams into me. Fuck. I cough, trying to catch the breath that I just lost. What an asshole. "You've gone soft." He comments running at me, his claws out. Funny how this was supposed to be a training session for all the students but he was focusing on me and just me.

Asshole. I'll show him soft. As he reached out to punch me I barely had time to deflect it, raising one hand and clamping it down on his face. Everyone froze, even Logan. I never did this in training, it was too dangerous. Once he paled I let go, his body slumping forward. I could have sworn I heard him mutter "Bitch."

"Training is over." I announce. "End program." The hologram disappears, being replaced by the cold metal walls it originally was. Casting Logan and angry glare I storm out. I was going to be sore in the morning, oh so very sore.

--

"Ya' sure you're a'ight, cher?" I smile softly looking up at my boyfriend. No I wasn't all right. Just as I had predicted I was extremely sore. So sore I can't move and covered in bruises. Did I mention how much I hate Logan because I do.

"I'm fine hun, you go ahead and go I'm just gonna' take an ice bath or something." I notice the uncertainty cross his face before he nods, bending down to give me a soft kiss before leaving. Once he was gone I groan, throwing my legs over the bed before dragging myself to the bathtub, stripping off my clothes on the way. Luckily earlier I had convinced Jubilee to bring up a lot of ice. So slowly but effectively I got all the ice dumped into the already cold bathwater. Oh Jeez this was gonna' suck. But it was necessary to help my muscles.

I let out a low moan as the ice envelopes my body. Good god this was _cold. _Freezing actually. Fuck. Trying to ignore it I lay back, leaning my head against the soft towel I had placed there. Just for a little while if I stayed in too long I could get frostbite… Mm but I'm really tired though….

--

(Logan)

"Where is she?" I hear myself snap at Jubilee. The dark haired female shrugs giving me a glare. Hm she was never rude to me, must be because of Rogue. Stupid girl… doesn't even know what's good for her.

"She was so stiff she couldn't move this mornin' so she decided to take an ice bath." Jubilee grumbled staring me down. She's blaming me for it I know she was. I didn't blame her, I had worked Rogue hard yesterday but God damn it she had pissed me off. She deserved everything I gave her! Dating Gambit, what was wrong with her? She's just gonna get her heart broken.

Idiot.

"Nightcralwer take over." I grunt walking out of the Training room, leaving the blue monkey in charge of the students. I don't know why but having Rogue skip out and not even tell me herself just pissed me off more. She was just pissing me off period. Growling I stop outside her door, the animal inside of me wanting me to bust it down and drag her outside to train and the human inside of me wanting to see if she was okay.

I push open the door, not bothering to knock or even say who I was. She would know she somehow always knew when it was me. I slam the door behind me, frowning when I see her empty bed. Bathroom. I take a step towards the door before stopping. Alright now I needed to knock. "Yo kid, get out here." I growl my knuckles rapping against the door. I get no answer. Growling I knock again, still no answer. Little-

"Listen Marie-"I push open the door freezing at the sight of her. She looked unconscious; her body was pink from the cold and. Shit! Cursing loudly I get to her side, sliding my arms into the ice cold water and lifting her out, her body instantly slumping against mine. Fuck. I turn and walk out of the bathroom laying her down on the bed before I try to wake her up. "Marie- dammit girl I can hear your heart beat."

After a moment she stirs, and I exhale the breath that I've been holding. Frowning she sits up looking at me closely and that's when I notice, what _else_ the cold water had done to her body.

"L-Logan?"

--

(Rogue)

What is he doing in here? Last I remember he was ignoring me and torturing me. He didn't deserve to be in my room. Ah god, why am I so cold and what is he staring at? I glance down my eyes widening at my wet and naked body. Oh yaaaaaaay. When I glance back up he's still staring. We were both kinda speechless, not like speechless in the romance movies where there's no talking as he grabs her and makes passionate love to her, no. More like; Oh what the fuck kinda speechless. The speechless where I can't believe my guardian type Logan is staring at me like he suddenly wants to eat me.

Oh shit! He can smell desire! I swallow trying to quickly come up with some witty thing to snap us both out of it but I couldn't. "What happened?" Yeah that worked, I needed to know anyway.

His eyes snap up to look at me and I swallow. They were dark green like last night when I pissed him off, but this time they had a glint in them… one that gave me that hot liquid pooling in my stomach. Fuck. "You… you fainted in the cold… water…"

What? O-oh yeah… right. "I didn't faint… I was sleeping." Finally I summon up the courage to grab the blanket next to me and pull it up and around my body.

"You don't sleep in freezing water Marie… You could die." Here we go, lecturing know-it-all Logan is back.

"I was tired because of someone." I mutter.

He frowns for a second before he realised exactly who I was talking about, "You drained me too so we're even."

"Just to get you to leave me alone! Besides at least I have bruises and cut and tore muscles to prove it." I growl out glaring up at him. He frowns before reaching over snatching the blanket from my hands. Holy Son of Mary what was he- Oh… I notice his eyes look over my bruises. Eh what did it matter, I let him stare at me naked for a bit anyway… I felt like a slut though. He didn't even seem to care.

"I forget… how fragile you are…" I hear him murmur his hand moving to touch a bruise on my stomach. I swallow. Oh lordy. "I let my frustration get the best of me…" I hear him add. Damn right you did! Then I realized why he touched me, the bruise starts to fade almost instantly along with the others. Then he pulls his hand away looking back at me.

"I ain't fragile." I hear my words but I don't register them, I'm too busy trying to dislodge the lump that had made itself a home in my throat.

"Compared to me you are." He responds before letting the cover fall back over my body. I watch him silently walk to my door before looking back at me. "I still ain't approving of that Cajun." Then the door closes behind him and I kinda just sit there. What else could I do?

I was embarrassed and just wanted to curl up in my bed for a few thousand years. Logan had just seen my naked body. Bare, buck, birthday suit whatever ya' wanna call it he saw it. My life sucks.

And on top of that I feel as if… I cheated on Gambit… Not physically but mentally… Oh god I sure did.

--

"Seriously? Oh my god Rogue I knew it." Jubilee squealed silently a grin on her face.

"What? What did you know?" I mutter glaring at my best friend.

"I knew Logan couldn't just see you as a kid… He wants ya'."

"You're insane Jubs." I shake my head at her grabbing a soda and sitting down at table. Jubilee sits beside me lowering her voice.

"He stared at you while you were naked Rogue…"

"He is a guy Jubs."

"Still…"

"Ugh you have problems." I shake my head at her leaning back in my chair as a stare at my coke sitting in front of me. Logan would never feel that way about me. Besides I have Remy and he was all I needed.

"Never said I didn't. But crazy people can be right sometimes Rogue." I laugh grinning at Jubilee.

"You just admitted you're crazy."

"Aw, shut up chica." She shakes her head this time and stands walking out of the kitchen leaving me with my thoughts.

"Still no beer I see." I eyes dart over to the he-man bending over the fridge. Oh god… That ass… No Rogue! Ignoring it I lean back once again, this time focusing on my interesting drink.

"You kids gotta have a secret stash right?" he asks sitting on the table, drawing my attention towards him.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I grumble. Of course we had a secret stash, but I wasn't going to tell him. I was still angry at him, even more now that he saw me naked. Remembering that, a blush creeps back up my neck and onto my face turning me beet red. Great….

"I would actually." I can practically see the smirk on his face, even though I'm not even looking at him. "Still angry at me kid? He, can't blame me really?" I feel his eyes on me but I still don't look at him. Hell yeah I am, and he has no right.

"Just lookin' out for you." He says taking my coke from me and taking a drink of before setting it back down in front of me. I stare at it for a moment before swallowing… He had just had his lips on that… Oh jeez something was wrong with me.

"Really because you haven't been here for a whole year. Looking out for me my ass."

"Kid- Listen… Marie… I had things I needed to figure out."

"Like Jean." Oh lord was that jealousy in my voice? Dammit.

He doesn't speak for what I see as the longest moment of my life. What was he thinking? Oh god he could hear the jealousy… he knew… Fuck he knew. "Fair enough… I'm sorry I wasn't here alright? I understand you were having problems.."

"Having problems?! Logan you promised me you'd always protect me, be there for me. Do you remember that? On the train? And then all of a sudden you just saw _her._ I've been in your head I know what you said to her the night you killed her."

At that moment I knew the same thing went through both of our heads.

'_You'd die for them?'_

'_No for you.'_

I know I'm being childish. I know I'm being a spoiled brat, acting like I wanted Logan to myself. "Marie." I look up finally and he wasn't sitting on the table anymore, he was right in front of me. Oh snap, for a heavy guy he was real fast and quiet.

"I shouldn't have left you. But you have to understand I had something I had to figure out, not just about Jean." His forest green eyes were dark as he stared at me, and yes I swallowed. Just like in the movies, I swallowed hard. "Things about me, about my past… about you." Hold on!

What? What did he just say? About me? What about me? Oh great… "Fine… I forgive you." I hear myself mutter. I was feeling bad now. It sucked when people guilt tripped you, and worse when they didn't mean to. He pulls away and a smile spreads across his features, that special smile just for me.

"Now how about you show me this beer stash?" I nod and lead him out of the kitchen, one thought going through my head as we walked.

I did and still have a crush on Logan.

Fuck.

--

Yes! I got two more reviews! Hah… is it weird that that makes me extremely happy? Hm, I have problems. Alright anyway. I'm gonna be gone for like three days but expect an update like right when I get back… maybe.

3


	4. Beer, Pranks, Kisses, and Drama

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 3: Beer, Pranks, Kisses, and Drama.

"Humph, this is a good idea kid." Logan said taking a beer from the secret stash. "I wish I woulda' thought of it myself." A smirk plays on his lips and I swallow. Oh jeez. "Here kid, lighten up." Then he hands me a beer. For the longest moment I just stare at it. I was underage and he was offering a beer.

"That's pretty bad of you Logan."

"Huh?"

"I'm only eighteen."

"Oh… Oh right." He then pauses as if mulling something over, "Want it anyway? I ain't stupid; you knew where the stash was so you drink." Oooops, caught.

"I um… don't like beer, too bitter for my taste. I prefer the sweet stuff." I lie. I did like beer, why I lied I didn't know I just did. Maybe because I'm a light weight and getting drunk around Logan was not a good idea. Jubilee says I get very truthful and blunt when I drink.

"Suit yourself." He shrugs and carries the other beer he just offered me with him anyway. I suppress a grin, following him. "Where ya' wanna go?"

"Hm?"

"To hang out. Thought it would be good now that we have the drama out of the way."

"Ha, I'm a girl Logan, doubt that'll happen."

He raises one eyebrow before smirking that sexy smirk, "I'd say the Wreck room but I'm sure annoying children are in there and I'd rather us be alone."

Alone. He wants to be alone, with me. Oh god.

"Um, how about the Danger room?" I murmur. "As long as it's not turned on we'll be fine."

"Sounds good." Quickly we take a short detour down the hall and towards the Danger room. Once we get there, the doors slide open before closing behind us as we sat down on the cool metal floor. I stay silent as he pops open his beer, using his middle claw. Out of the corner of my eye I watch as he takes a long gulp, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did so.

"What's up?" I realize he was watching me the entire time and I feel myself turn red. Great, just great.

"Hm? Nothing, just thinking."

"Mm-hm."

"What?"

"Nothin' kid but ya' do know I can smell when someone lies… most of the time at least."

"Well I'm sorry to say your precious nose is messed up apparently."

"Really? Must be all that perfume you throw on yourself."

"Asshole." I smile though, and shove him making his beer spill a bit.

"Hey don't waste the alcohol kid that's a big no-no. Where'd you get that mouth any? What happened to my sweet Marie?" _His_ sweet Marie? Oh lordy, lordy. Jesus helps me.

"Must be you inside of me."

"Huh?"

"Your personality, I dunno. According to everyone I have some of your traits sometimes. Like sometimes I'm a bit more impatient, mouthy, and arrogant."

"Hey I ain't arrogant."

I laugh, nudging him. "Sure you are Logan you just can't see it."

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" He grins though, making my heart melt. I had missed this so much. I hadn't even realized how much until just now. Joking, teasing each other. I really had missed that. I frown hearing a click, Logan obviously hearing the click as well.

"I know that sound…" suddenly the metal walls and floor disappears, instantly being replaced by a forest like surrounding, with animals and everything. I could even smell the grass and trees. "What is this about? End program." Logan announces but nothing happens. We both frown.

"That's weird. It's program to respond to any of the teacher's voices." I murmur deciding to go upstairs and check it. I walk towards the door but it doesn't open. What the… Frowning I place my hand on the censor and still nothing. "Ugh Logan…"

"Yeah I know, something doesn't smell right to me either." He mutters glancing around. As he does I do too, noticing something almost instantly. The animals, they were in pairs. Two birds, two deer, two squirrels. Oh crap.

"Jubilee!"

"What?" I glance at Logan realizing he hadn't noticed and I just shrug.

"Um… Nothing. I just realized this is a practical joke."

"Really? Well anyway we can get out?"

"Nah… We just have to wait till they let us out." I hear Logan let out a small growl before plopping back down onto the grassy floor, taking another swig of his beer. Sighing I sit beside him, leaning against a tree.

"I could just claw down the door." He grunts

"Hey at least it's a peaceful setting and not in the middle of a war or something. Not worth destroy property."

"True but that unnerves me too. Why would they prank us with a boring peaceful setting for no reason? Doesn't add up if you ask me." He takes another swig.

I knew the reason though, and I knew it was Jubilee behind this. Trying to get something to happen between me and Logan… that traitor. Maybe if I was lucky Gambit would find me… Or wait that might be unlucky. Suddenly I hear the crack of thunder out in the distance and Logan's frown increases.

"Well that's not good."

"Maybe if we're lucky there's a simulator cabin or cave?" I said sarcastically. Sad thing was simulator rain could and would get us wet. That sucked… Oh crap… I'm wearing a white top! Kill me!

"Let's look around-"Logan stops mid sentence to curse when rain suddenly starts pouring. I curse along with him and we stand. "And fast…" he grumbles and we head off in some random direction. However it wasn't long before we gave up hope, already soaking wet. "Whoever did this is going to suffer." Logan grumbles, his wife-beater clinging to his muscles. This is not fair!

"Calm down sugah' it's not that bad." I lie wrapping my arms around her chest, not from cold but for a whole other reason. He notices and respectfully looks away. Not like it mattered! He had already seen me bare as the day my momma' bore me! But he was trying to be a gentleman, it's cute.

"Yeah it is I feel like a pedophile." He grumbles, which makes me laugh softly.

"I am legal now Logan so technically…" I trail off stopping mid sentence. _'You could do whatever you wanted to me and not get in trouble' _Fuck that was an extremely bad thought and I was happy I didn't say it out loud.

We find a big overgrown tree and sit under it, very closely might I add. Example? We're touching. Is that good enough? Because it is for me. My heart was beating rapidly and I knew I couldn't get any redder and yet I was. Oh lord. "Marie…" I look up and notice that dark look in Logan's eyes again. Fuck. "Your real red." I hear him murmur, the whole time my eyes locked on his lips.

"I-I can't help it." I swallow. "I'm real cold." It wasn't a complete lie, not really.

"Here" Suddenly his arms circle me and I swallow staring down at my hands. "Look at me Marie." I obey and I really wish I hadn't. Our faces are so close and oh fuck… he's looking at my lips.

"I have a boyfriend." I hear myself admit, like that fixed everything, like it made me not want Logan, like it would make him pull away.

"I know. And I'm hundreds of years older then you." He lowers his voice, "We're both fucked up." I note that his voice is thick before his lips are over mine.

And Oh fuck. It was heaven! I wanted to die, die right then and be happy. Because good lord I never thought he would want to kiss me. Ever. So I kiss him back, my hands finding his wet shirt and holding on tight. He kisses harder and I feel it… H-his tongue. Oh god no… I'm going to die really I am. This was just so-

"Rogue?"

Shit!

Suddenly we're completely separated, Logan off the ground, Remy's hands in the exact same place mine had just been. Except he wasn't gripping him in an attempt to get closer, now he was holding Logan full force, anger deep in his red eyes. Oh no! "Gambit-"

Not even scared Logan lifts his hands grabbing onto Remy's wrist before applying pressure, "Let go Cajun."

"You fucking touched her you disgusting bastard. I told you to leave her alone!"

What he what? When did he say that? Okay I'm confused. Majorly. But Logan can't hurt him! "Stop it! Stop it!" I snap grabbing Gambit's arms and pulling them away. "Gambit I-"

"Don't say anything." He snapped at me. I winced never ever having heard him yell at me.

"Don't get angry at her. I kissed her so just shut your yap."

"Logan." I look up to see Storm, a frown formed on her face. Oh no, and I thought things couldn't get any worse. "We need to talk." And suddenly Logan tensed up but nodded, following after her as she left.

"Rogue…" But I didn't hear Gambit I couldn't I was too busy wanting to die.

"I-I have to go." And then I ran, I ran and ran until I got to my room, locking my door before collapsing on my bed. As the hours pass I hear Gambit knock but I ignore him, I did the same with Jubilee. This was all her fault.

No.

This was all my fault.

--

It is short I know. –Dies- But it's cute and sad so it's okay! Right? I dunno.

Anyway~ Thanks for the reviews! I left and I came back and I was like "Hopefully I'll have at least another review and I saw I had like four! I died really I did. I love you guys!

3


	5. What Wolverine Wants is a Rogue

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 4: What Wolverine Wants is a Rogue

(Logan)

It all started two years ago. She just had to walk into that bar, she just had to "save" my life. She just had to hitch a ride and give those_ eyes _when I left her in the snow. But I just had to stop and let her in, keep her near me, promise to protect her always. God she was so beautiful even then. Though then she was a just a little girl a little girl that needed my protection. Nonetheless the Wolverine inside of me felt drawn to her and the man in me just wanted to protect her. So protect her I did, until I couldn't take anymore, when I finally started seeing her as more then a little girl.

Luckily I had her… Jean I could sort out all my problems on her. She was hot enough, I could make-out with her, touch her like I would Marie. But Marie… She… she started dating that frozen brat. Bobby Drake. That name uh that name just pissed me off. I just wanted to bash his head in every time he touched her, smiled at her, kissed her.

I hated him.

No I hated myself, because I knew what was coming. I did not get jealous. If I wanted something I simply took it, all my life I never didn't take what I wanted. Marie… I could take her I knew I could. I knew she had a crush on me, and she knew I knew but she still hung around and I did too. Controlling myself, watching her face change from childish hope of us to nothing at all.

And then it was over. And I knew I would never see her differently.

She didn't have that childish face anymore, she was beautiful and god… she made me act with need to have her. Her perfect breasts, tight butt, perfect body. Never in all my years (and that's a lot of years) have I wanted someone so damn bad. So damn bad I ached every night, just wanting to walk into her room and take her.

Because I know I could.

But I didn't, I couldn't. I promised to protect her and taking her (no matter how wonderful it would be for both of us) would just ruin everything. We could never be together, she was too young not even legal yet. Besides the Professor, Storm, they all noticed how I looked at her. Chuck warned me if I ever did anything I'd have to leave, it just wasn't right. So I controlled myself, focused on my other problems tried to be content with just watching her, dreaming about her, about us.

Truthfully Chuck and Storm's warning aren't what kept me away for the most part. It was that damn power of hers, no matter how hard I tried she could drop me easily. So I could never touch her longer then a few seconds. And then…

She got the cure.

Fuck she got the cure I could touch her if I wanted! And I did, before I left. I'd touch her face, her hand, she never noticed why I was really touching her. We were just friends, nothing more. At least to her, that childish crush of hers was finally gone, while mine (much more dangerous and feral) still lurked deep within my soul.

So Storm told me maybe I should leave, just for a little bit, to sort out my thoughts. She said she could hold down the fort. I agreed, it was for the best. And this time I left without one good-bye. I left in the middle of the night so there was no way Marie could find me. So there was no way I'd hand her my tags and promise to come back.

And yet I still did. I came back. Of course I came back, I had to.

I had convinced myself I was over her, fucking so many women in that year I was away. When I finally felt in control I came back, happy to be home.

And she was there, happy to see me, giving me that regular hug she always gave me. But her gloves were back… I knew I had missed something, something important. So I talked to Storm and she informed me what happened. That Rogue's power had returned in the middle of "relations" with Bobby. She also told me about how depressed and hurt Rogue was for so long.

And I wasn't there, I hadn't protected her like I was supposed to. I had failed her.

And on top of all that… she was with _him. _When she told me she and the ice cream man were over I was relieved, happy but then she said that name. How could she be dating him?

Gambit.

He was a whore, I knew he was and it disgusted me. For all I knew they had already had sex. And I would have thought that if it wasn't for the fact about her power. But I lost it anyway and I yelled, and she got angry as well.

Aw I couldn't blame her, I was being a possessive dick and we both knew it. And of course, she still forgave me and then her little boyfriend had the balls to warn me to stay away from her. Apparently he had learned about everything from Storm. Why the hell she warned him I didn't know but that… that just pissed me off and fueled my fire so…

I kissed her. And God her lips were just as soft and perfect as I thought they would be. It was hot and cute… cute because she obviously didn't know what to do which shows she and Gambit hadn't gone as far as to make out. But we did, I let my tongue wrestle hers. I felt the hesitant but needy feeling she got as she grabbed me. I wanted to take her right there, her power be damned.

And I would have. Hard and passionate. I would have made her scream my name over and over as I pounded into her, making her mine, spilling myself inside her. And she would have loved it, every minute of it, and every single time we did it. And we would have done it over and over again.

But the Cajun came in and on top of that, Storm.

Fuck.

I knew I was fucked right then, and Rogue… Oh god her face… confused, broken, ashamed. I wanted to castrate myself. That is if Storm didn't get to it first.

"What is wrong with you Logan? You said you were fine… My god the Professor is probably rolling over in his grave. How dare you, she's just a child even if she's legal now that makes no difference! She just recently turned eighteen one week ago Logan! One week! Besides… Do you know how much trouble you have caused… Teachers can't do this with students."

I listen, completely silent as she rants. Because I knew she was right, everything she was saying was completely right so what could I say? I'm sorry? No. It'll never happen again? What if it did.

"I really don't know what to do with you… Maybe… Maybe you came back too early… Maybe you should leave again just for a little bit longer."

No I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay here. What if Marie needed me again, I had to be here.

"She's starting to control her powers Logan. Soon she'll be able to turn it off and on whenever she wants… What will stop you then?"

Damn it, she really needed to stop bringing up such great points. It was making me turn against myself… The Wolverine inside me was pissed off. He wanted me to attack Storm, make her shut up then go claim Marie as mine. But I couldn't.

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't. Which means nothing will stop you then Wolverine… for god sakes…" Then I hear it in her voice, the conclusion she came to. "You need to go."

"I know."

"Will you?"

No I wouldn't! I couldn't! Then Marie's ashamed and hurt face pops back into my head and I growl, "Yes." And with that I storm out of her office and down the hall, stuffing my things back into my bad never wanting to look back. Just like last time. With no Marie to stop me. If she did.. I don't know what I'd do.

"Leaving?" I wince almost thinking its Marie but that wasn't her voice. Jubilee.

"Hey firecracker."

"Don't hey me Logan…" Hm no Wolvie? She must be angry too… She didn't look it.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I…. I was the one that locked you and Rogue in the Danger room."

What? She did this… Anger raged up inside of me and I felt my claws slip out. To her credit Jubilee just winces but doesn't run. "Why?" I growl.

"I-I knew how much you two liked each other… It's so obvious! I was just trying to help both of you out… Gambit was on a trip! I didn't know he'd come back early or I-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm leaving anyway."

"Rogue wouldn't want that."

I sigh, my claws slipping back in, "Doesn't matter. I still am. It's best, for everyone." I muttered picking my duffel bag back up and turned around. "See ya Jubilee tell Rogue I'm sorry." And as I walked away I could have sworn I heard her say,

"Tell her yourself."

--

I took the truck instead of my normal motorcycle. Maybe because I didn't feel like riding it I had no idea but here I was in the truck. I pause at a stop light, staring hard at the red light. I really hated myself. I really wanted to somehow hurt myself… I was a fool a complete fool.

A fool who needed a beer.

So I turn and speed down the open road, to a bar in the middle of no where. That was always better, less people there. Unless they were like me, trying to get away from whatever ailed them. I turn the truck off and step out, slamming the door behind me, zipping up my old leather jacket before walking into the bar, ignoring the Wolverine inside of me.

You know what sucks? That I can not get drunk. No matter how hard I try, no matter how many beers I buy I'm as sober as I can fucking be. Really I hate my life. So I brood, downing my tenth beer. The bartender asks me if I've had enough and when I tell him I'm fine I can tell he's suspicious so I just tell him I can hold my own.

Luckily he buys it, all I need is for them to find out I'm a mutant and kick me out. I'm just pissed enough I might break a few things…

About ten more beers later I stand, throwing the money on the counter before leaving, heading towards my truck still as sober as ever. I really hated this immortal thing…

"Let me go! I'm warning you-"

Hm?

"What cha' gonna' do girly?"

"Touch you is what asshole."

"Mmm, I'll like that."

"Doubt it."

I frown and turn. Some girl was being raped again. Ugh, mutant to the rescue. "Hey! Leave the little lady alone-" I freeze, noticing the white streaked hair and satin gloves almost instantly. Then the face, the soft face pink from the cold.

Marie.

Then the man is off of her, on the ground, one of Rogue's hand ungloved. I hadn't done anything a bit to astounded to act as all. Rogue she… she was here? But how? Maybe I was drunk… so drunk I didn't know I was drunk and hallucinating.

"Hey." That's all she says, and she says it casually too. Brushing the snow and dirt off her jeans before giving me a smile like this was all normal.

"What are you doing here." I hear myself ask. That made sense, I did want to know.

"No hey back? Fine… Oh I hid in the bed of the truck." She says it so casually. Just like before, she hid in my truck like she did years ago. Same Rogue yet completely different.

"Why?"

"'Cause I didn't want you to leave buuut I know you enough to know you would anyway so this time I just got Jubilee to distract you as I hid in the truck." Got Jubilee to.. Ugh! I should have know, that girl wouldn't have told me the truth that easily. Dammit.

"We need to get you back home."

"Maybe I don't wanna go back."

"Too bad." I grumbled turning towards my car, expecting her to follow. But when I don't hear her footsteps I turn back around a frown present on my face. "What?"

"Either I go with you to where ever you're going or I stay here. Maybe some nice man in there will give me a ride…"

"Don't you dare." I growl, clenching my fist. I had forgotten how frustrating this girl got when she wanted something.

"Then let me go with you." I grumble a "Fine" and storm towards the truck climbing in. I wait for her to get on the passenger side before starting the truck and heading back down the road.

"Where we going?" she murmured, turning on the heat.

"Canada." I mutter. I'm not happy… I'm not. The Wolverine inside of me was extremely happy, practically roaring with happiness but not me. This wasn't safe. Marie wasn't safe.

"Cool. Never been to Canada."

"Humph."

"Logan?"

"What?"

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm starving." I feel myself grin. Just like before. Same old Rogue. I can tell that that's what she wanted because she smiles, happy that she made me finally smile.

"Not yet Marie. We'll stop at a gas station."

"Beef Jerky?"

"Sure kid."

---

This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I liked how I did Logan's POV. I dunno. Reviews~! 3 Oh and yes so as of right now Gambit is out of the picture. For now anyway… for a good few chapters too. :]

I also decided to reply to reviews from on but I only got two for this chapter. Maybe since this chapter is like my favorite so far I'll get more? :D Love you guys~!

**AnonymousUnivers: **Lol that's cool, both after the song too I noticed. xD I just think it's perfect for them. :D

**Soon2Bme: **Lol yeah I love Gambit so I felt bad about it xD Hah yeah if I was rogue it would take A LOT for me to forgive her… x3


	6. Perverts and Brutes

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 5: Perverts and Brutes

"We need find you some actual food; you can't just live off Beef Jerky." Logan sighs paying for the Jerky before handing it to me. I grin and stuff a piece in my mouth following him out the door.

"Offering to take me on a date, Logan?" I say cheekily, he looking back giving me a side long look before heading back to the truck. "Well I like Italian so…"

"Just get in the truck."

"Fine." I stick out my tongue childishly and climb in taking another bite of my jerky.

I should probably back up huh?

--

I had just frenched Logan! God it was wonderful and then… Storm and Gambit came in. Really my life sucked. I just cheated on Gambit and now I was a slut and Storm… Oh Storm was so angry just remembering he face made me wince. I knew she was going to kick Logan out I just knew it.

_Knock Knock_

Ignore it Rogue, it's just Jubilee. Fuck her.

_Knock Knock_

Ignore it-

"Rogue pleeeease." Damn not that sad voice she always gave me. Groaning I throw open my door glaring at my ex-best friend. "Can we talk?"

"Talk about what? That you ruined everything! That Logan is probably gonna have to leave because of you-" I snap letting her in before slamming the door behind her and relocking it.

"I know I'm so sorry I just… I was just trying to help."

"Well you failed."

"I know. But I heard Storm and Logan talking and… she's gonna make him leave Rogue-"

"I figured that." I mutter, stuffing my face into my pillow, extremely pissed off.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Aren't you gonna stop him?"

"How? I've always asked him to stay when he goes to leave and he never listens. This time won't be any different Jubilee." I sit up glaring at her. Did she really think Logan would listen to me? Because he wouldn't. He never did. That was the whole problem. I told him I had a boyfriend and he still kissed me! I had clearly warned him… Great now I was blaming him. Ugh. And now he was going to leave me again, all alone. Just like before, and this time I had the slightest feeling he wasn't coming back.

Ever.

Wait.

"Jubs?"

"Yeah?" I can tell her mood picks up when I use her nickname.

"I'll forgive you if you help me with something…"

"Anything."

And then it happened. I began thinking about just running away with him. But Logan would never let me so I would have to sneak into the truck if he took the truck which I hoped to god he did. Then I'd come out… When we were far enough for me to convince him to let me stay with him. I couldn't loose Logan again, no matter whom else I lost doing it.

I confronted Gambit too and told him I had to go. That it was something I had to do. Amazingly the Cajun agreed, saying if it was him he'd want me to let him go. I really do love him, but Logan… I had to be with Logan I had to at least try. He always came back for me and now it was my turn to run after him.

So I grabbed my duffel bag and hid in the bed of the truck and waited until he finally let me come with him.

And here we are. Together.

--

"Here"

"What is this?"

"Pizza, you said you liked Italian." I grin despite myself and take the small pizza, taking a bite. We sit there in the silence of his car, listening to the sounds of outside as I eat my pizza and he drinks his beer. Don't be surprised readers; this is how we've been acting for the past three days together. Having short small conversations, never talking about the one thing we needed to talk about. And we probably never would. It was like it never happened.

"So uh… why are we going to Canada?"

"I dunno. I always go there when I leave. The place is my home."

"Ohhh I see." I smile softly and take another bite before swallowing it, "So I assume you have a place to stay there then right?"

"Yup."

"Okay good." Ugh, his short answers were bothering me. It's like I was just bothering him. I let a groan escape my lips before I go back to eating my pizza. I hear him groan and I frown. "Did you just mock me?"

"Hm?"

"You just mocked me! You asshole." I glare at him and he smirks making me relax. "Who knew you were so childish Logan." I sneer not sticking my tongue out at him this time.

"At least I'm not a child."

"At least I didn't kiss a child."

Oh no. Bad Rogue! Bad, bad Rogue! I instantly notice the way the amusement disappears. Fuck that was smart, make things awkward again Rogue. Way to go! Then silence blows over us again and I sigh, setting my pizza down and leaning back. I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he takes out a cigar before starting the car back up.

Damn.

Fuck me.

Maybe I needed some sleep; sleep will make it better, hopefully.

--

"Kid wake up." I hear Logan but don't really register him; instead I just curl into the seat, not wanting to wake up. I was having such a good dream. "Come on." He shakes me this time and I groan sitting up to glare at him.

"What?"

"Hungry?"

I frown slightly, yes I was but not enough for him to wake me up! "No."

"Well I'm going inside and getting some beer and food you can either come or stay in the freezing car." I look out the window and notice the neon sign of a bar.

"I ain't of age Logan." I said. Seriously this man forgot my age a lot!

"If you don't buy alcohol they don't care. Come on." Grudgingly I get out and follow him inside, welcoming the warm air against my face. When had it gotten so cold? We must be getting closer to Canada. "Sit." Hm? I had only realized that I had been standing awkwardly by the bar, while Logan had already taken his seat. Oh yeah.

I yawn and sit down resting my head in my hand tiredly. I didn't know why I was so tired but I was. It was weird. "What would you like?" I hear the waiter ask.

"Beer and chili fries for me and water for her." The man nods and walks off. Yay water, Yum. Cold water in winter! If no one notices I being sarcastic. Why would I want water in the cold? Well my mouth was dry…

"So how far are we from where ever we're going?" I ask pulling off my gloves to warm my hands.

"Few more hours maybe, depends if the storm gets worse." Logan grunted. I glance outside and realize there was a slight snow storm on the way. Hm, weird I hadn't noticed that before. Too tired. The waiter returns with our food and drinks and I take a sip of the water, wincing as the coldness covers my throat. "Want some?" I look up and Logan was offering some fries. Mm, they looked good but those were bad for you.

"Sorry but some of us can't eat everything and not gain any weight." I say shrugging.

"Humph… I guess. Don't really notice."

"What my weight or you never gaining anything but muscle?"

"Your weight. You seem as skinny as you were two years ago." Yeah well, I didn't feel like I was. I had put on a few pounds I knew that for sure. Ew.

"Typical man."

"I ain't a typical man darlin' we both know that." He gives me a wicked smirk and I can't help but smile. True, not many men live forever and have metallic claws spring from their knuckles whenever they want.

"Yeah well still…." He called me darlin', that was knew. Normally it was just kid.

Eventually we finish our drinks and food and Logan mutters something about having to use the restroom before he walks off. Bored I turn around and lean against the bar, looking at their TV. "Hey babe, who's the guy?" I raise an eyebrow I look over to see some nasty guy smirking at me as if he was trying to be seductive.

Ew.

"My boyfriend and you better watch out he's a pro wrestler who will knock ya' out." I say. Complete and utter lie but Logan could pass as a wrestler with his muscles so maybe the man would buy it and just walk away.

You guys should know I ain't that lucky by now.

"Mmm, I like you accent where you from doll?"

"Mississippi."

"Mm, a Southern Bell. Nice."

"Hardly." I smirk looking at him, "Actually I heard my touch ain't all that innocent." I said realizing that it sounded like I was flirting. Shit.

"I can go for that." He grunts, his nasty drunk breath attacking my face. EW! His hand reaches out and grabs my clothed arm before smirking, "How about you ditch that guy and come have some real fun with me?"

I roll my eyes, "And your fun would be considered?"

"Fucking you all night long."

Ew.

Just ewwwwwwww, did he think I was a slut? Eh well… I wasn't. Disgusting filth… "Sorry but I ain't into that sort of thing."

'Really?"

"I'm a lesbian." I lie again.

"I could get into that."

GOD! Could nothing get this guy away? For god's sake… "Sorry but no. Leave me alone now please." I mutter trying to pull my arm away but his grip just tightens. Then suddenly I notice Logan, walking out of the restroom. He stops and his eyes rest on me, then the man, then on the man's hand forcefully grabbing my arm and then… Logan's gone and so is the man.

"Logan-"

The man was pinned to the wall, Logan's claws against his throat. Damn, it was like the first time I ever saw Logan all over again. Ugh, seriously? "L-Logan let him go, its okay. I'm fine see. No harm done." I say grabbing his arm.

"Holy Fuck you two are mutants!" The drunkard grunts, "Take her I dun want some mutant bitch anym-"

Damn it.

Logan punched him hard across the face before letting his claws slide out again. "Listen bub, back the fuck off got it?" Oh Jeez. You know what suddenly I didn't care if Logan killed the guy; he called me a bitch and thought I was some easy lay! Let Logan kill him. However everyone in the bar was watching us, scared. I could tell by the bartender's face he was wondering on whether he should grab the gun beneath the counter or not.

"Logan." I start my voice as stern as I could put it. "Come on. Now." I tug his arm once more before he releases the guy, walking passed the bar and slamming down the cash before we leave getting into the truck. He was quiet for a moment so I decided to speak because I'm just stupid like that.

"Are you al-"

"Don't ever do that again."

What?

"What?"

"Try to stop me. Never do that again."

Oh no he didn't. Excuse the phrase but really? Did he just order me never to fucking help him again? "You're joking right? You would have killed the guy-"

"And you should have let me."

"Why so you could get us both in trouble? Trust me if it was just us three I would have." At that he raised an eyebrow. "That's right Wolverine I ain't some innocent girl that doesn't want anyone to die, alright? He called me a bitch and thought I was a slut so I really wouldn't have cared what you did to him but there were people around and even if being shot by a gun can't kill you I'd rather not see you get shot."

"I couldn't stand you getting hurt." I mutter, looking out the window, extremely pissed off at him now. Giving me an attitude for no reason. I expected him to apologize but he didn't instead we just sat in silence again. Fuck him then, if he wasn't going to apologize then I wasn't going to talk or give him the light of day.

--

A few hours later Logon stops the car muttering something about having to piss. I don't care, I'm still pissed at him. So I just sit there in the car and wait for him to return from his potty break in the forest.

Okay, Where was Logan? I frown and sit up, stretching my arms. What was taking him so long? It had been at least ten minutes after he left to pee and no one took that long to pee. Deciding to stretch my legs I get out of the truck, almost instantly getting hit by the freezing cold. Shit I needed my jacket. Shivering I went to the back of the truck unzipping my duffel back and digging inside for my jacket. Finding it I pull it on, zipping it all the way up. Why would Logan pee when it was so cold? Could he not hold it till we got to a gas station…?

Ew on second thought the forest might be better then a gas station. Mostly to a primal man like him. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Man did I have weird amusement.

"Marie! Get in the car!" I twirl around to see an angry Logan running out of the woods.

"What why-"

"Hi Girly." I frown and look up, shrinking at the sight of a gigantic man, sitting on top of Logan's truck in a cat like pose. Holy shit he was scary! He had slits for pupils and fangs which held his cigarette in place. Actually he kind of reminded me of Logan but… more feral. "Wanna play?"

--

Ohhhhhh, cliffhanger~! Hah! I love cliffhangers! I bet you know who that is huh? If you're an X-men freak like I am you do. ;D

Ugh really I'm writing the story and Logan and Rogue's awkwardness and batter are bothering me. xD but hey it is angst. They aren't gonna just randomly be together with happy flowers~!

**Brit-Babe 191: **Ohhh maybe~! But without a lot of drama! :D

**Cylobaby: **Thanks, I was quite proud of my Logan. :] Lol don't worry there will be more Gambit it is not over in that field. ;D

And thanks to **legallygwen**, **midnightblue 08**, and **soon2Bme** for faving~! And for all the alerts I have too um, **aznMi, BrennaM, Brit-Babe191, Chefz, Edwardluvv, JessicaLovesU, just4fun0890, Kagome0001, Mary-Jane Gibbson, midnightblue08, rgouerunner11, sachertorte, soon2Bme, and tench13**. 3 3 3

Seeing all that, plus favs and reviews just makes my day, serious. 3 I LOVE you guys!!!


	7. Yours and Mine

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 6: Yours and Mine

Do I want to play? With him? No not really… But see there was a problem with that I couldn't move or talk my body just wouldn't let me. Fuck my body, it chose now to be stubborn and stupid when a scary man was right above me asking to play. And I had a feeling the "playing" he wanted to do would be painful for me.

"Stay away from her Creed!" I hear Logan snap. Oh this guy must be bad. I don't know why I'm not moving but I can't. Then right before Logan gets to me this Creed guy jumps down in front of me.

"I must admit James your girlfriend is quite cute. I might just take her." And suddenly I feel his clawed hands wrap around my arms and he jerks me against him. Oh yeah I can move now.

"Let me go!" I snap trying to rip myself from his grasp. That only succeeds in giving me a ripped jacket as he laughs. I notice claws slide out of Logan's knuckles and he growls, like I've never heard him growl. Like an animal.

"I'm warning you Creed."

"What ya' gonna go Jim? Hm? I can beat ya'. I have always been able to." Why did he keep calling Logan "James" and "Jim"? I really didn't understand, but his grip was very painful and I was getting tired of it. If only I could touch him and…

"Leave her alone. This is between me and you. It always has."

"Yes but she's here so I think I'm gonna bring her in it." He laughs and pulls me closer, now I could feel his whole body against mine. And unlike with Logan I DID NOT like it. Not one bit. Wincing I try to get from his arms and he lets out a growl. "Mm, aren't you feisty?" He growls against my ear. "I could eat you up." He smirks and I gag. Suddenly I was thrown to the cold ground as Logan charged.

"Get away Marie!"

I frown did he really think I wasn't going to help. Silly Wolverine, I wasn't a child anymore. So quietly I watch them fight, sneaking around behind the strange new comer pulling off my gloves as I did so. When they were close enough, claws ramming against one another I struck, slamming my hand against the man's face, holding on tight. Jumping on his back to do so because of his height. I feel his memories and powers start to slid into me until suddenly I'm off him and flying though the air

Holy Fuck, maybe I should have run.

I hit the ground hard and I mean HARD. My whole body was aching and I was positive if I hadn't absorbed some of that guys power I'd either be dead or broken in many places. Dammit. Wincing I stand. So this guy could heal? I crack my arm back into place almost screaming from the intense pain, then some of my broken fingers as well, until finally I was good again. Remind me never to not run when Logan says run, alright?

"You're coming with me." I twirl around to face Creed who smirks at me, grabbing my arm. "I don't know what you did but-"

"I do asshole." I could feel his strength pulsing inside so I use and I flip him! Oh my god, I just flipped a gigantic guy! This was awesome. But instead of staying I run, and run. It probably wasn't smart to run deeper into the forest but I do anyway, suddenly feeling like I was in a horror movie being chased by Jason. Except with claws.

I wanted to cry.

My breath comes out in short gasps as I practically fly through the brush just trying to get away. But if that guy was anything like Logan he could just track me and probably catch up too. Great…. I'm dead no matter what. Suddenly an arm wraps around me and I twirl around ready to suck the fucker dry but its Logan.

"It's okay Rogue, calm down."

"Oh god Logan! W-who is that? Why is he calling you James? Why is he after me?" The questions kept pouring out until he clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet down Marie I'll tell you later. Now shush."

I obey and shut my mouth; he was obviously listening to something, probably for that man. I could hear my heart slamming into my chest, which meant so could Logan. Great I didn't want him to think I wasn't cut out for this.

Though I was questioning if I was.

"Your girlfriend is scared of me James." We both turn around but there was no one there. Great he was teasing us. Fuck.

"Leave Victor." Logan warned, his claws sliding back out of his knuckles.

"I will, after I take her."

Me? No not me please.

"She has nothing to do with this."

"Mmm, yes she does brother. Your scent is all over her."

It was? I frown and absently sniff my jacket which makes the man let out a low chuckle that echoed through out the whole forest. Where was he? Wait brother? Did he mean like family brother or just brother? Dammit… I was so confused.

"That means nothing."

"It means she's yours, and I'm gonna take what's yours."

"Excuse me but I'm no ones." I pipe up angry that they were trying to own me.

"Shut up." Logan growled, gripping my arm tighter. Okay, okay my bad.

"I can also smell you haven't taken her yet. Why is that Jimmy?"

"Shut up!" Logan snaps, he was super pissed I could tell. His forest green eyes were so dark they looked black and his lips were pulled back into a tight snarl. I have never been more scared of Logan in my life. If he wasn't protecting me I'd run from him too.

"Maybe I will take her." Wow, that earns a very loud and scary roar from Logan. Holy crap, I almost had a heart attack right there. I swallow carefully, my hand gripping the ends of Logan's jacket.

"Touch her and you will suffer."

"Mm, I like the sound of that. Remember James this isn't over, you know what is to be done." Then just like that he was gone. I knew because Logan's body became less tense and his claws slid in. And of course being Logan he didn't even explain anything he just started back to the truck.

"Um excuse me…." I say following after him.

"Just get in the truck."

"But-"

"I'm taking you back to the mansion."

I freeze. What? No! No! No! NO! "No you aren't." I stop in my tracks. He could try to move me but I had some of that guy's powers and that would help in stopping him… hopefully.

"Yes I am Rogue now get back in the fucking car now." I wince at his voice. He was very angry. But still I wasn't backing down.

"I'm not leaving you-"

"He'll kill you."

"I'll just drop his ass." I say shrugging.

"You won't have a chance Rogue. He's too fast for you."

"I don't care, I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are."

"Make me go back and I'll… I'll… I'll kill myself!" We both stop and he turns to look at me closely, trying to stare me down his eyes blazing.

"No you won't."

Damn it…

Wait I know. "Make me go back to the mansion and I'll have sex with Gambit and marry him and have his children and just to spite you I'll name one Logan or James whatever." He freezes that time and I hear a growl escape his lips. Hah victory is mi-

He throws me against a tree, pinning me against it, "You wouldn't dare." I hear him growl into my ear, his face pressed against mine. Oh fuck… he was so close. But I had to keep it up. No time for horny Marie right now I had a battle to win! If that's what you could call this….

"Watch me."

And then his lips are on mine, hard, demanding. I can feel him pull at my bottom lip not asking for entrance but demanding it. I part my lips and he assaults my tongue, making me moan against him. Both of my hands encircle his neck as his decides to feel me up and truthfully I didn't mind, it felt great. I feel his hand under my shirt, unclasping my bra in two seconds flat.

Hot damn.

Then suddenly I could feel his passion and not in the good way. Oh no. "L-Logan-" I jerk back, not wanting to suck out his life. Fuck my skin really I hated it right now. I sigh as he leans his body against mine a hard breath escaping his lips.

"You are mine."

I swallow and nod. I was. I always was his. We both knew that we always knew that. "Say it."

"I'm yours Logan." I gulp as he lifts his head his eyes blazing but this time lust mixed in with the anger.

"Come on, we need to get to my cabin." And then he's off of me and walking back through the forest. I breathe hard, following him. Damn now I was really horny and I knew he could smell it and by the look of his pants he was pretty lusty too. I really hated my power, so much right now.

We're silent as we get into the truck, even ten minutes later when he's back on the road. I don't speak though because I know he was being silent to protect me. He was gripping the steering wheel hard, his knuckles ghost white. He was trying to control himself. So I tried to help, tried to push my lust away so he wouldn't smell it, so it wouldn't fuel him. I just stare out the window, licking my bruised lips.

Oh yeah.

Silently I reach back beneath my shirt and fix my bra.

--

Whoot Victor~~~! I L.O.V.E. Victor he's just so brutal I had to put him in here. Oh and don't worry that's not the last of Victor my lovelies. ;D Oh and you guys got some kissy kissy so I say all in all a good chapter, hm? It was short I admit but good. :]

Thanks to Nicca for faving and alerting. 3

Update soon again~! xD


	8. Mates

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 7: Mates

Wow. I mean I didn't want to be rude but… His cabin was eh… Less then perfect? I wince at all the dust and piled up things. "So you haven't been here for a while right?" I ask. Of course he hasn't this place was way too dirty or that.

"This is where I stay while I was gone so… I haven't been here in a few weeks."

Weeks? And it looked like this? Stacks of newspaper piling up, dust everywhere, dirty clothes, and trash? "Well um… I guess I can clean it up." I murmur I couldn't live in a pig sty. I glance at Logan who gives me the eyebrow thing of his before shrugging, kicking off his shoes as he sits down on his couch.

"Do what you want. The guest room is the last room on the right of the hall."

Okay fine no tour I see. Fine that's fine. Glaring at the back of his head as he turned on the TV I stalk off to the room he appointed me. Thankfully the room was cleaner then the living room, but probably because it was the guest room and uh… he never came in here. I chunk my duffel bag on the bed before going over to the closest. It was a good size, and by the looks of another door I noticed I must have my own bathroom too. Yay that was good. Smiling I reach out to the window and open the blinds gasping at the sight.

My god, it was gorgeous. I stared out the window, viewing trees and snow and mountains abound. Wow this place was beautiful. Peaceful and happy I push open the window letting the cold air filter into the musty room. I was going to enjoy it here I hoped. If Logan didn't stop being a pain of course.

--

"I'm going to grab groceries, anything you want kid?"

My head lifts up at the sound of Logan's voice as he filed into the kitchen. I had been furiously scrubbing and cleaning the cabin all week and it was finally looking good. "No just food and not real fattening things please. Fruits, vegetables… stuff like that." I noticed the amused smirk but he nodded none the less, grabbing his wallet and stuffing it in his back pocket.

Oh wait.

"Oh and something else…"

"Yeah?"

Great this was embarrassing….

"Um… I need some um t-tampons and pads…" I murmur looking down at my broom, not daring to look at him. Men didn't like that sort of thing, it made them awkward.

"Oh… alright um… What... ahem… what size?"

Oh god this was too embarrassing! I couldn't tell him the size. "J-Just get the variety pack." It was weird how he didn't seem surprised that I asked for them, none the less he seemed awkward but that was beyond my point. Frowning I had a curious question, "Logan can you ah… smell that sort of thing?" I knew he could smell when a woman was lusty down there so… Ew that would suck!

When he doesn't reply I know the answer. Okay time to change the subject, "Oh and some shampoo too if you don't mind."

"Maybe you should just come with me kid." He sighs.

"No I gotta' clean I'm almost done. And I thought about making supper…?"

"Oh alright… see you in an hour or so…" Obviously not wanting to pass up a free meal he nods. I notice him pondering something for a moment before he shrugs on his coat and walks out the door. Shaking my head I go back to cleaning before starting on dinner.

--

"Hm… I hope he likes lasagna…." I murmur setting the pasta down before grabbing the side dishes. I hear a knock and frown. He must not have his key and I locked the door too. Sighing I get up opening the door only to realize too late that Logan did have the key and that he had locked the door when he left.

"Hey girly."

Crap. I don't give him time. I slam the door on him and then run, only to have strong arms wrap around my waist and drag me close. "Let me go!" I scream clawing at his arms. Victor twirled me around and pinned me to the wall, his beer cased breath oozing over me. "Logan's gonna be here any second and-"

"Oh shut up will you? What makes you think I'm scared of my brother even a little bit?" He smirks dragging a claw down my chin and over my throat, making me swallow. "Now be a good girl and sit down." Absently I obey not even registering my own movements as I sit myself down at the island bar. Smirking Victor walked towards me, sticking one finger into the lasagna and pulling out, licking off the pasta sauce. "Mmm, you're a good cook."

"What do you want?" I voice was barely a whisper. Yeah I'm scared, can you blame me? Some big evil brute standing in front of me, his eyes glinting with I think is about to be murder, you would be scared too darn it!

"Just to talk Rogue." He muses, using my name. "After all it isn't everyday you meet your brother's mate." What was he talking about? Mate? Like a dog because I'm one hundred percent human (minus the mutant part)… unlike him. "I mean he had one before you but heh…" he lets out a dry chuckle. "She's dead."

"Jean?" My voice is a bit higher now, not louder but higher like squeaky. Like when I try to sing to a girl band and I shatter glass yeah… I should never sing.

He laughed, "That red headed chick? Nah… someone he knew before he lost his memories. She was beautiful I have to admit and nice… Like you… Except I think you're a bit wilder." He smirks looking me over. "I can see Jimmy not having to control himself as much around you." Then he lets out a tired sigh.

"Of course you damn power is getting in the way I suppose?"

My power? How did he know so much? Did he just stalk Logan twenty-four seven or what? "What do you mean mate?" I clarify that part still on my mind.

"What I said; mate. As in scientific terms you two fuck stay together and have children." That was more dirty then scientific but whatever. Wait, wait, wait! Have children? Oh no… no, no, no. I'm not planning on having children for a while.

"Thing is…." Oh great he's still talking. "He hasn't taken you yet and that's a problem… He needs to mark you as his." He smirks then. "But he won't… Maybe if I speed it up?" Oh yeah that sounded bad. Real bad.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I snap quickly holding up my hands. "One I'm no ones mate okay? Two, I ain't havin' children for a long time and Three… Well really I have no three but… I'll come up with one I'm sure…"

"Listen girly I couldn't careless about your thoughts on this matter. Nature is Nature understand? Thing is my brother chooses not to let his animal side rule so he doesn't do a lot of things he should…"

"Like fuck me?"

"Yes there we go! You're getting it. So you know what you need to do then right?"

"Eh…"

"Seduce him you stupid girl…."

Oh ha… see there's a problem with that, "I don't know how… besides I'm not ready to have sex… oh and my power is in the way-"Not to mention I was on my period but he could smell that I'm sure.

"That's why you need to learn to control it." Well I had been trying! But that was back at the mansion… now I didn't have any help. Well I could ask Logan but that might raise suspicion.

"I need help."

I look at him and he frowns. Hello does he not get I'm trying to quietly ask him for help? Like he should offer it or something? Ugh this guy is dense as fuck… Wait didn't he and Logan hate each other I forgot about that part- "You hate Logan so why do you care?" I wonder glancing at him.

"Doesn't mean I want our family to die out."

"So you just wanna use us as bunnies until you have nephews or nieces?"

"Pretty much."

"Then why don't you go get some random slut for Logan or better yet fuck her yourself huh?"

"We can only impregnate our mates."

"What?"

"Only our mates can get pregnant… and I haven't found mine. Your Logan's second mate... I guess since we live forever we get more then one. His last one died while she was pregnant so…" Oh that was sad… I wonder if Logan knew that. Suddenly I felt real bad for him. He didn't even remember all this. And Victor hadn't even met his mate? Not that I was surprised but…

"How do you know they're your mate?"

"You feel drawn to them instantly. You have the need to protect them and keep them safe. Thing is it doesn't matter how old our mates are when we find them. My mate could be a five year old and I just have to wait…"

"Logan said…"

"He'd always protect you. Did you notice how fierce he got whenever you were hurt or in trouble. That was the Wolverine in him."

"So now that I'm legal his Wolverine is trying to take more control to eh… have me?"

"Yes."

Well this was all a new thing wasn't it? And suddenly I felt a headache coming on. Ugh I did not feel good. "Alright can you go now? I'm not about to tell Logan you were here." I muttered rubbing my head. He shrugs and walks to the door opening it.

"I'll be back Rogue and you better have your power under control." Then he left, closing the door behind him. Under control? Ugh easier said then done…

--

My head was still reeling when Logan came back. I was trying to concentrate on some stupid TV show but couldn't. All my thoughts were on what Sabertooth just said. If it was the truth and I was Logan's mate… I was meant to have his children and wow… this was too much.

"Hey."

I roll my head back to look at him as he walks in, setting down the bags. "Hey." My reply in quiet because I still don't feel good plus what Sabertooth said was rattling around in my head. He frowns walking over to the couch, placing his hand on either side of me, looking down. Wow we looked like Mary-Jane and Spiderman when she went to give him an upside down kiss in the rain.

"You alright kid?" Oh yes Logan way to ruin the romantic moment… in my head anyway. So I don't answer instead I lift my arms to encircle his neck, he frowns but doesn't pull away. Instead he just stands there and waits. I smile softly and lift my head so my lips are barely grazing his.

"Wolverine?" I'm answered with a soft growl. Almost instantly my heart speeds up and I swallow. "You said I'm yours didn't you Wolverine?" I whisper my lips tickling his on every other word.

"Yes because you are." His words are husky and I smile.

Sighing I lift my head the rest of the way and kiss him softly, I feel him growl against my mouth before kissing me back, sweeping his tongue across my lips. I oblige and part my lips so he can explore. I sigh against his mouth and he pulls back staring at me, his eyes were dark again. "I can smell you…" he growls out his mouth moving down so he could nibble on my jaw line. I swallow, biting back a moan. "I can smell your lust mixed in with your blood." He growls his mouth moving downwards to my neck. Oh god… "I want you… I will have you."

"My power…"

"Fuck your power." Yes please, I hate it right now too. But better yet fuck me not my power, I'd enjoy that a lot more I think. "I can resist it."

"N-no you can't not for long." I swallow and pull back to stare at him, his hands moving to absently play with his hair. Suddenly I have an idea, "Logan…?"

He blinks before growling looking at me. Cursing he pulls back, "I lost control again…" he mutters under his breath, rubbing his hands on his jeans in an attempt to calm down. "Dinner ready?" he asks randomly desperately trying to change the subject.

Awkwardly I nod; reaching up to touch my neck where I have a feeling a hickey will be tomorrow, "Yes I made lasagna… I hope you like-"

"That's fine." He sits himself down and I stumble over to the table in some way and sit down, staring at my plate of food. Finally I grab my fork and start to eat. I swallow my fifth bite and Logan finally decides to talk. "It's great Marie."

"Thanks." My answer is short. Why? Because I don't trust my voice. I'm almost positive that the smell of my lust or whatever was most likely still there and I'm sure my blush was as well. Fuck I didn't want things to be awkward. Though really it was him making it awkward, with his small talk and stuff. Damn you Logan!

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… can I maybe sleep with you tonight? I've been having nightmares lately and-"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh…" my heart drops and I swallow trying to control myself. Suddenly I didn't want to eat, I just felt real bad. "Yeah right… I-I understand." Is it bad I wanted to cry? I didn't want to chase him off.

"Marie-"

"The um… desert is in the fridge. I'm gonna go to sleep." I squeak out before standing up. He calls me back but I don't listen I just retreat back to my room and crawl into my bed, curling up in a tight ball. I try to fight it off I do but sobs eventually escape my throat. I didn't understand why he was doing this. Teasing me then running away and being mean? I was getting tired of it. I hear footsteps and tense up when they stop at my door. I hadn't locked it. Swallowing I turn over to watch his shadow outside my door. It stays there for the longest time and then it just walks away. The tears start coming again and I choke them back, suffocating myself in the pillow, soaking it with my tears.

Somewhere along those lines I fall asleep, restlessly of course.

Oh and with a bunch of nightmares.

--

Update~! :D

Omg this update was probably going to take longer because I'm also writing a one-shot for Rogan just something funny because I was bored. Anyway- Then I saw a certain reviewer and I died. Tash01… Considering your story (if you're reading this) is like my favorite right now I died. What's more awesome then getting a review from someone who you're a fan or their story? NOTHING! So I was all like "Yaaaay!" and then finished the chapter. So Tash01 if you are reading I want you to update too okay? :D

Love you guys~!


	9. Break Down

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 8: Break Down

_Went to grab some beer and cigars, be back later._

_-Logan_

I sigh crumbling up the letter and throwing it into the trash. Still avoiding me I see. Bastard. It had been three days since he made me cry and he even started calling me Rogue again. _Rogue. _I wasn't Marie to him anymore, no I was Rogue again. More depressed then ever I collapse on the couch turning on the TV. I hated myself and Logan. Part of me wanted to run back to the mansion or at least away from here but I couldn't.

Biting my lip I absently turn on the TV before grabbing the covers and pull them over me, watching some movie. Then I realized it was the Titanic and sighed. No sadness! Okay what's this one? Brokeback Mountain! Yum!

One hour later I was crying, "He died? How is that fair? Oh god that's so sad!" Wiping my face I lift up the remote deciding to change the channel. I really didn't need to cry.

Hm, Van Helsing?

Didn't sound sad. Grinning I turn to the channel. Wow the lead guy was hot. Mm, he looked a bit like Logan too. Sighing softly I lean against the couch watching as a sexy Hugh Jackman kill Vampires. Of course the ending was still sad… just my luck.

"Why did she have to die? He loved her!"

Tired of this I turn off the TV snuggling into the couch's pillow. Stupid sad movies I hate them all!

--

(Logan)

I made her cry. Fuck what was wrong with me? I lean against her door hating myself. I didn't want to make her cry but I didn't trust myself I couldn't be close to her. I stay there in front of her door for I don't know how long before stalking off to bed.

This was best.

I kept telling myself that all night. Being with me was dangerous enough actually having a relationship with me… that would never work.

So I kept things normal between us, I didn't touch her nor did I even call her Marie. Was it harsh? Yes, yes it was and I hated doing it but it was necessary. Soon she'd get so fed up and ask to go home then I'd take her home and everything would be okay. Sure I'd hate doing it and she'd hate me but… it was best,

For her.

Sighing I drove to the store a few mornings later, just needing to get out of the house. Seeing her sad face so many times was just depressing. Always giving me those sad eyes… but I could not break. I just couldn't.

Part of me was pissed for leaving her there. I wasn't stupid the other day I had smelt Victor in the house. He was stalking her or something. If she saw him she would have told me right? Why not? It would be suicide for her not to tell me. I know Sabertooth he would kill her without a second glance just to piss me off.

"Thinking about me?"

Letting out a growl I turn around, slamming my car door glaring at the stupid fucking cat. "Go away Creed." I grumble walking towards the store. Beer, need beer and cigars that always calmed me.

"Aw can't I say hi to my baby brother?"

"No. And stay away from Marie." What? I didn't say I wouldn't call her Marie when I wasn't around her.

"Ah you smelt that huh? Don't worry we were just talking." So she had known! God dammit why hadn't she told me? Did she not trust me or something? "And she agreed."

"About what?"

"Mmm, it's a secret."

Fucking Bastard.

"Tell me."

"Tell me you love me." He was toying with me now.

"Hell no."

"Then the secret stays between Marie and-"I punch him square in the jar, making him stumble back a bit by the surprise of the attack.

"Do NOT call her that."

He chuckled licking the blood from his lip before it healed, "Ohhh so angry that makes you Jimmy."

I wanted to kill him. Rip him apart, burn him alive, cut off his head and put it above my fireplace. Yes I liked the last one. I hated him I've always hated him. I don't give a shit what he told Marie or what past he and I had together. I just knew I hated him. My claws slid out from my knuckles and I give him a warning growl only to have him smirk in tern and piss me off more.

"Wanna hit me Jimmy? Then hit me but I ain't here to fight. Though I will…."

"Then why are you here?" I growl out wanting him to leave me as soon as possible.

"You can't fight who you are James. Let your Wolverine out, let him dominate you."

"Fuck you."

"I know why you won't. You're scared. Scared you'll hurt people, hurt Rogue."

"Shut up!"

"But you won't, you have to trust your animal." He smirks, "Control it, but do not hide it."

"Like you should talk-"

"This isn't about me Jim." He takes a step closer and I stand my ground. "Take her. Show her that she's yours." He growls. I couldn't. I would never do that to Marie. She was sweet, innocent Marie. She didn't deserve someone like me, I didn't deserve her. She was just a child, the scared little girl that hitched a ride in my truck long ago. I could never _take_ her.

"No." that's all I could say, something inside of me was agreeing with Sabertooth, roaring up and trying to take control. "No." then I realized I wasn't telling him no I was telling my self. "No!" I snap driving my claws deep into my truck from anger, before slamming my head against it.

I when I look up he's gone and I let out a sigh of relief sheathing my claws before walking inside, getting two cases of beer and for packs of cigars. Fuck this, I needed more then normal. Instead of going straight home I just lean back in my seat of the truck, popping open a beer and lighting up a cigar. I couldn't go back right now. Not right now. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, only to be bothered by a knock on my window. Growling I roll it down to come face to face with a very pretty woman, however she was dressed too slutty.

"Can I bum a beer?" she asks sweetly. My first thought was no these were my fucking beers but I knew she didn't want beer. She wanted me and I was glad to give it to her.

I fuck her, hard and fast, taking out all my pent up energy on her. And she liked it, being the wanton she was she took it all. This is what would happen to Marie and I couldn't do that to her. Ever. I take her from behind too, not wanting to see her face. I didn't care about that or her for that matter, just getting off. But only one thing helps.

Marie.

I imagine this was Marie instead and I'm overcome with desire, pounding into the woman over and over until she was sticky and spent. I growl and light up a cigar, buttoning up my pants. "Who's Marie?"

"What?"

"Marie… you said her name when you cummed."

Fuck I did. I didn't even realize it. God dammit Marie… But I don't answer her question. Instead I just leave her there and walk back to my truck, getting in before flying down the road back towards the house. When I get there I sit in the truck for a minute, finishing my cigar as I stared at the window wondering what she was doing. Cleaning? Cooking?... Crying? Shaking my head I get out and stalk inside, only to find her crashed out on the couch.

Stricken by the intensely soft sight of her I bend down, touching her face. I don't feel her power which is good. That meant I could touch her for a moment. She murmurs something incoherent and snuggles closer to the pillow. I sigh, damn she was beautiful.

"Logan…" she blinks slightly and I remove my hand letting it fall to my side. "You're home."

"Yeah, hey."

She smiles softly and sits up stretching her arms. Looking at her one last time I head to the kitchen, starving. "Have fun?" I hear her ask and frown. Buying cigarettes and beer wasn't all that fun really.

"Normal why?"

"Nothing… I just noticed the eh… lipstick stains."

Oh Fuck.

Shit.

Instinctively I pull off the shirt and curse. Yup, lipstick stains all right. Fuck me. Sighing I throw the shirt away. I didn't even want it now. For some reason I felt like I cheated on Rogue but I didn't. "That's why I asked… Did you have fun?"

"Marie…"

"I mean she was good right? I'd hate to know you had terrible sex."

"Marie-"

"I mean you can touch her so it was probably great huh!"

I wince, she was hurt. "Touching has nothing to do with it Marie."

"Stop calling me that. You stopped earlier so don't you dare start again."

"Ma- Rogue…"

"Maybe I should go fuck Victor, he's hotter then you anyway." That's enough. I slam her against the wall, hard. She whimpers but other then that she doesn't back down. "Probably can please me better too." My grip on her wrists tightens any tighter and I'd break them.

"You won't, I know you won't. You said you were mine."

"Yeah well I take it back."

"You can't take it back!"

"Well I just did!" she snaps lifting her head to glare at me now. "What's the point of being yours if you aren't going to do anything about it? Either fuck me or I'm not yours." She did not understand how much I was considering that idea right now. Mostly with her body pressed against mine, hers moving around.

"I ain't soft in bed Marie."

"I'll like it rough."

Fuck.

"In my dreams you're always rough."

Fuck.

"Slamming into me, over and over."

Fuck.

"Leaving bruises. And I love it."

Fuck.

"I always wake up hot and heavy, craving you in the most private part of my body."

FUCK!

"Stop it." I growl, my words coming out more like a beg. Just her words were making me loose control. If she didn't stop. She opens her mouth to speak again and I know if I let her speak I'll be lost. So instead I just take her mouth with mine, practically fucking her mouth with my tongue. And she moans, she likes it. Her hands trail up and down my sides like she's debating on what to do. Growling I rip her shirt open both my hands grasping her breasts and squeezing make her gasp out, her nails digging into my naked back, making me bleed. Then her bra is off as well and I'm biting her breasts, her nipple, sucking, licking.

"Oh god Logan… d-don't stop."

I don't I keep biting and sucking, one hand traveling down to rub her between her legs, I could smell how wet she was and I knew if I removed her jeans her underwear would be soaked. Then her whole body shudders and her very first orgasm rips through her body as she screams out, saying my name. I feel her powers taking over and I pull back, breathing hard. She slides down the wall, her legs collapsing beneath her and I smirk.

"You. Are. Mine." I pronounce every word evenly making sure she could understand. My erection was digging into my jeans and fuck was it hurting. She nods and I bend down carefully kissing her lips, before pulling her onto her feet.

"Your mine." I'm surprised when she says that but nonetheless I nod back. I notice it's hard for her to stand and smirk picking her up bridal style. "I assume though everything isn't perfect between us and you're still going to be a pain." I laugh and lay her down in her bed.

"Yep."

She sighs, "I knew it." I smile and kiss her forehead, where her hair is since her power was on full blast now. Then with that I leave her in the darkness of her room, stalking to my own debating on a cold shower or just jerking off.

--

O3O

:D Yay? I updated! Whoo!!

Special thanks to, Tash01 (also awesome story ;D), Brit-Babe191, dulcesweet, scottjunkie, Redangel9, and midnight blue08 for Reviewing and MrsJasperHale44, RedAngel9, Shallowbelivr, Tash01, and teaparty girl for faving~! :D

Seriously do you guys understand this is my crack? I think so!

Also my little one-shot will be up soon. :D Check it out~!


	10. Dangerous Game

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit. RoguexSabertooth???? .

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 9: Dangerous Game

Okay, okay I know what you're thinking. But come on! A sexy and feral man was attacking me, making me moan. Would you have turned him away? No I doubt you would have. Sure he fucked some chick but… god his touch was so wonderful at that moment and time I couldn't careless, I had just wanted to get off.

Well now lust didn't cloud my mind anymore and my dear readers it was time for Logan to pay.

I took a tip from Jubilee's book and dressed myself as sexy as possible the next morning making sure he watched me as I walked into the kitchen, my hips swinging from side to side. Oh and did he notice, his haunting eyes watching my body and every move I made. It almost made me hot. Luckily for me I had the reminder of him fucking some slut in my head.

"Morning." I greet oh-so-sweetly batting my eyelashes as I take a seat at the bar.

"Mornin'…" he clears his throat. "…Sleep well?" Oh yes Logan I slept great.

"Mm, average." I shrug casually smiling softly and he nods just as casually. Never going to mention last night I was sure. He never did mention things like that… He looks off taking a sip of his coffee and I smirk.

You can't fool me Logan I know you're looking, "So what are we doing today?" I ask sitting back in my chair peeling a banana. And yes I'm gonna doing exactly what you are thinking with that banana.

"Well we need some money so I was…." I take a teasing bite of the fruit laying my mouth over the tip before taking a bite. He clears his throat again, "…Going to do some logging up in the forest for a company…" he finished his eyes on me the whole time.

"Oh okay… If we need money I can get a job…"

"No that's alright just stay here."

"Well… okay if you're sure." I finished banana slowly licking my lips before tossing the peel in the trash.

"Yeah I am…" I nod and turn to head to my room. He grabs my arm and drags me close in an attempt to kiss me but I stop putting my hand up. "What?"

"My power is on full blast still." I murmur.

"But I touch your hand just fine." I growled obviously catching on.

"Not my lips, if you do I have a bad feeling you'll drop to the ground unconscious." I smile cheekily and he growls again.

"Marie."

"What? I can't control it Logan my power does what it wants." I run my finger down his cheek bone lightly before pulling away. "I'm gonna go take a shower now, have fun Lumberjack!" I couldn't help but be slightly arrogant as I walked to my room.

Marie: one. Logan: zero.

--

"You really did that?"

"Yep, thanks to my wonderful teacher."

"Wow who knew little Miss Rogue could be all hot and teasing. I am very proud of you chica."

I smile softly into the phone. I had been very hesitant about calling Jubilee, afraid she'd be angry that I left. Even though she knew I did. But she wasn't, she was just happy I "followed my heart" and excited that I took her advice. "Now all you have to do is control your power and he'll be all yours."

"I'm trying but… I need help and I can't ask Logan that would be too obvious and I want it to be a surprise when I show him."

"I wish I could help chica, I'm sorry."

"Well… I have someone willing to help me but um…."

"Oh no who is it?"

I clear my throat, "Victor Creed?"

"Mister Overgrown Kitty Cat?! No way, he'll rip you in half."

"But he wants me and Logan to get together… sure for another whole different reason but I have some protection and…"

"Come on he has to have an underhanded motive for wanting you and Wolvie to be together."

"He does."

"What?"

"He hopes I'll get pregnant and provide him with nieces and nephews…."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah…." I was blushing over the phone! Seriously was that necessary to blush when the person couldn't even see you? Well… it was embarrassing.

"Okay well… Oh crap here comes Ro' I got to go chica."

"Alright bye." I sigh and hang up the phone falling back onto the couch, closing my eyes. I really had no idea what to do now. I was slightly regretting teasing Logan like that…. I didn't need him to lose control when my touch was deadly, not yet. After I learn control well then… he could lose control all he wanted. Over and over again even… all night long. Mmm, yes that would be fun.

So I decide to do house work. I know BORING but give me a break I am boring. Why you think I'm not I don't know.

Groaning I wash off my hands, finally finishing some stupid chores I made up to keep myself busy. I let out a tired sigh as I lean against the counter. I lean there, imagining Logan walking in topless and sweaty from lumberjacking and smile. Now that would be a great sight. His un-hairless body glistening with sweat that hot look in his eyes. Then if this was a perfect world he would take me over the counter.

Oh yes, I could see it now.

He would swept one arm along the counter like in the movies then take me right there, hot a heavy. Not very sanitary I know but GOD so hot that would be… Mm yes…

"Is that lust I smell?"

My eyes fly open seeing a smirking Victor standing in front of me. Damn… I should really lock that door next time. Oh jeez he smelt my lust… how embarrassing. "N-No… your nose must be fucked up or something cause-"

"Oh calm down girly, jeez, you'd think I walked in on ya' masturbating or something."

If I had been drinking something I would have spewed it all over him. Did he really just say that word? The "m" word. God I hated that word… made it sound so dirty. "What do ya' want?" Man I somehow always found myself asking him that question didn't I?

"Checking in on your power control."

"Oh well… nothing to check on."

He growled, "Have you even been trying?"

"It's hard to try when I have no help!" I snap glaring right back at him. Bastard assuming I could do this myself.

"Help? I don't help doll… "

"Asshole."

"Why are you all alone and deathly bored looking anyway?" He asks curiously, leaning against the counter.

"I have nothing to do…."

"Go out."

"No car."

"Walk."

"Too far and cold."

"Wanna ride?"

"What?"

"On my back." I stare at him in bewilderment and he laughs smirking. "Into town idiot. To keep you busy or something."

"Why do you care?"

"Can't have my brother's mate dyeing of boredom."

"Is that even possible?"

"Doubt it… or I would have died centuries ago."

I huff and cross my arms over my chest… Wait actually… "Yes I would like a ride."

"Hm, really?" he seemed actually surprised I agreed.

"Yeah… I haven't visited this 'town' so take me."

"Get on."

"Your back… seriously I thought you were joking… You don't have like a truck or something."

"Why would I when I can out run one?"

Oh good question…. Shrugging I wait for him to turn around before I jump onto his back, waiting as he effortless holds me in place before bounding out the door and down the dirt road, the trees a blur. Wow he really is fast… I shiver feeling the cold air hit me and I stuff my face in the small of his back. He was really warm. Despite my fear of him I feel myself relax against his hold, resting against him as he ran.

"You awake?"

I blink my eyes open feeling soft ground beneath my feet. Oh we're here. I nod absently and glance around at the stores and smile but that smile quickly faded. I had no money to shop with. As if reading my mind he shrugs, "I ain't giving you money." He grunts, obviously amused.

Bastard.

"Too bad I'd buy you a manicure." I snap and he laughs shrugging.

Oh wait… maybe I could find a job. "Know any place that's hiring?" I wonder looking around.

"Well… the bar I go too has a help wanted sign."

"Strip club?"

"Hah…no."

"Okay show me the way." I walk beside him as he leads me to a nice looking bar… nothing bad really. Hygienic and the people looked nice-ish. Nicer then Westchester anyway. I smile and walk in, Victor trailing behind.

"How can I help you miss?"

"Looking for a job."

"Of age?"

Hah hell no.

"Yes sir."

"I.D.?"

Fuck.

"Listen… she's cute and her body would draw in costumers just say yes." Victor growled behind me and I smile. Aw how sweet.

"I guess she could just give out food and stuff…. We do need the help."

"Thank you so much!" I smile softly and leave Victor so the man can take me in the back and show me where everything is. "So um when do I start?" I ask after a while.

"Tomorrow."

Oh wait… I needed a ride. Or Victor could… I'd have to ask him. Assuming he'd say yes I nod and walk out leaving the bar with Victor. After we walk down the sidewalk awkwardly for a moment I sigh, "Can you run me down here tomorrow?... and every time I have to work?"

He raises an eyebrow and I sigh… Great that's a no. "What do I get if I do?"

What?

Suddenly I pinned to a random brick wall and I swallow staring up into Victor's eyes. Oh shit, here comes the fear. He smirks and trails a claw across my lips making me wince. "A kiss maybe?"

"B-But I'm your brother's mate." I swallow, suddenly that didn't make me feel safe like it had.

"So… have you ever heard of sibling rivalry? I might just wanna take you and…" he lowers his face and I clench my eyes shut, feeling his lips ever so slightly brush mine. Oh crap, no.

"Creed!"

Logan!

"James."

"Let go of her!" Victor releases me and turns a smirk playing across his face as he looks over a very pissed Logan. And boy was he pissed, his claws were out that's for sure.

"Afraid I can't do that Jimmy."

"And why not?" Logan growls, "Have a death wish?"

"Nope… just realized something important."

"And what pray tell is that?"

"I want her."

"What?"

WHAT!

--

Omg sorry it took so long but personally you all should be lucky I got it up today D: I haven't felt like it sadly. But today is my 16th Birthday Party so an update won't be happening till like Tuesday… Monday if you're lucky. Depends if the reviews just give me the strength to write xDD

Thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys!

3


	11. I Choose You

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit. RoguexSabertooth???? .

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and mild sexual talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 10: I Choose You

He wanted me? What the fuck no one could want me… Well except Logan but still! "I've finally noticed what you think is just so damn attractive in her brother. She's a firecracker who can take care of her self… not to mention her incredible body." I swallow shaking my head behind him over and over. This could not be happening. I was not this unlucky, there was no way.

"You aren't getting her Creed."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm Logan's!"

Oh my god, did I just say that?

Fuck.

Kill me.

A smirk spreads across Victor's face as he raises an eyebrow, "Really now?"

"Yes." Oh that was Logan this time. Yay.

"Well then I'll just have to take her from you."

"Try it and I'll murder you."

"Please James you've never been able to beat me… and you never will. You're too soft little brother."

"Not when you're threatening Marie." Logan was growling and damn that turned me on. Why? I have no fucking idea but it did. God I'm sick. Then in the midst of my thoughts Logan attacked, slamming his body into Victor's and making me come back out of my fantasy.

I watched dumbfounded as they tussled in the road, stabbing, clawing, and healing. Damn… and there were humans around too watching. Ugh this was no good. I debate on stopping them but decide not to… I don't want to get stabbed and well… Having two guys fight over you is well… fucking awesome. What? Don't you dare judge me I've never had guys fight over me and so… I wasn't about to stop this one.

However my happiness was cut short when two humans stared debating on calling the cops. Groaning I bend down and tug Logan away from Victor. "Stop it you two." I snap feeling like a mother chastising to brothers. Once they were separated I bravely stand between them placing my hands on my hips. "There is no reason to fight… Victor can't be serious about me." I say firmly.

"I am quite serious actually."

"But… you can't be."

"As serious as a heart attack Rogue." He growls.

Oh no, dammit. I was hoping he was just acting like he wanted me to piss off Logan. "Well you ain't gonna' get her animal." Logan growls predatorily. I sigh feeling a headache come on.

"How about this I choose who I want okay?"

I notice Logan smile smugly as they both agree. He was so confident was he? Fine then. "Neither. Victor you're a mass murder who would most likely kill me if I wanted to break up. Logan you are unreliable and fucked another woman while trying to woe me." Both of them frown and I sigh. "Listen I'm not gonna lie I'm extremely attracted to you Logan, I always have been but I don't want my heart broken."

"Marie."

"No_ Maries_. I choose myself! I love myself so uh yeah… Let's go Logan." I muttered then stomp towards the way where I hope his damn truck is. As I walk away I could swear I here Sabertooth.

"Well James I think you finally lost her."

Yes he did… at least for the next day or two before my hormones gave out.

--

How did I ever get into this damn situation? I stare at the dirty box sitting there on his bed staring back at me. Fuck I should never have gone snooping in Logan's room. I shouldn't be surprised by what I find either but damn… I am I don't know why but I am. Part of me wants to run but… I have never seen one of these things in real life….

"Oh Lord forgive me for the terrible act I'm about to do."

Swallowing I grab the condom box and rip it open with my fingers. Looking at it as I did. Hm, XL well… IF that didn't give me wonderful shivers then hell I don't know what would. I swallow and pull out the square pieces of plastic which held a very large thing that was supposed to be used for… stuff. Yes stuff!

Why would Logan have this? Yeah I know he has sex hell he fucked some bitch but I mean… here. And the box hadn't been opened. Oh god. Had he bought this for… us? I swallow a blush covering my face as I trying to open up the damn condom wrapper. Argh! It was worse then stupid CD packaging. Whining and bite down on the side and rip it open, which happens easily. Jeez now you had to use your mouth to open it? How could it get any dirtier?

I had to admit right now I was happy Logan was off "Lumberjacking" or whatever… Damn bastard forbidding me to go work at that stupid bar and… Victor hadn't even shown up to take me… Maybe he was angry about yesterday? Jeez did he really want me?

Oh yeah condoms.

I stare down at the opened wrapper glaring at it as if glaring at it would make me less embarrassed. Quickly I reached down and pulled out the condom instantly squeaking and throwing it over my head. Ew! It was slimy! Why the hell was it slimy! I turn to see it hit the window as it slides down to the floor. Oh yeah… lubricant. My bad. Blushing harder a grab another one. No way I was getting that one off the floor.

"Okay let's do this again."

I sigh and awkwardly open the wrapper again before pulling out the lubricated thing. I quickly pull it apart which was a lot harder might I add. Of course I didn't have a penis to unroll it on so… Oh a banana could have worked! Eh oh well… I'm done now. I stare at it for the longest time before an idea comes to me. Grinning I lift it to my mouth and start to blow it up like a balloon.

It worked!

Aw that's crazy. I pull my new condom balloon back and start to try and tie the end but it's physically impossible because of the damn lube. Fuck.

"Marie?"

Fuck!

Okay the moment Logan opens his bedroom door two very bad things happens. One I let out the worst squeal and fall off the bed. And two… The balloon flies from my hand and right… into Logan's face. Oh god.

KILL ME!

I stare up at him in pure horror as his face contorts into disgust as the condom decides to fall from his face and hit the floor. Oh lordy. He silently lifts one hand to rub the excess lube from his face before looking down at me, "Marie… what are you doing??

Oh god.

"Um… Nothing… absolutely nothing."

His eyes move to the wrappers and then the box, and then the other condom by the window, he raises one eyebrow. "Looks like something to me."

"Would you believe… I thought they were slimy balloons?"

"Even you aren't that dense."

Hey!

"Tell me Marie…. Why are you making balloons and god knows what else with my condoms?"

His condoms… I dunno why but that sentence turns me on. Is that unhealthy? Eh… I don't care. "Curiosity Logan… Purely for scientific curiosity" I muse lamely my back still on the floor as my legs dangle on the bed.

"Mm-hm." He bends down and helps me up before grabbing his condom box and setting it aside, not before I notice him grab a condom. Oh fuck. "You do not go through my things Marie." His voice was gruff and I swallow. Oh fuck.

"I-I'm sorry! I was curious!"

"Yes I know you've already explained that part." He mused looking at me through his darkened forest green eyes. "Come here Marie." His voice was demanding and I obey walking towards him. He silently stalks to the bed and sits down. "Sit in front of me." He murmurs crossing his legs on the bed. I obey again and sit there my face flushed tomato red as I stare at my hands. Then he shows me the condom before ripping it open and easily pulling it out.

"Logan I'm not-"

"Shush." He holds out the condom obviously wanting me to take it. I swallow and obey watching as he unbuttons his jeans. Fuck! I clenched my eyes shut the moment I hear the zipper. "Marie." He lifts my face and kisses me, making me open my eyes. "I'm going to punish you now understand?" I nod and swallow actually scared on what he was going to do. I glance down and see his hard cock and swallow again the spit getting lodge in my throat. Fuck me. "Now I want you to put the condom on me."

"Wha-what?"

His voice was thick and husky, "Put the condom on me Marie. You seem so curious about them." Oh god I barely heard what he was just saying… he's so big and I… I was so nervous and… so turned on. "Now Marie." He growls leaning his forehead on my shoulder so he could watch me.

I do it. I have to… hell I want to. As graceful as possible I place the condom on the tip of his cock before slowly sliding it down. I was right… it was a lot easier when you had something but damn… It was a lot harder with Logan…. My hands slide down his member as I pull it on until finally it was fully unrolled. I hear him growl as he nips the skin of my neck. "Very good babe now... Hm?" he stops realizing my hands were moving up and down him. He growls and clenches his eyes shut tight as I jack him off, my hands moving faster. God even I was enjoying this.

"Marie-"

"Do it. I-I wanna see it." I blush at my own words, telling him to cum. He lets out a curse his hand gripping my thigh as I continue to jerk him off, rubbing my thumb over the head of his cock in circles. Then finally he bites out my name the condom filling up with his "men." Oh lordy. I swallow and remove my hand from him as he pulls back to stare at me.

"That… That was brave of you." He mutters staring at me closely his eyes even darker if that was possible.

"I-I guess." I swallow and he lifts his hand pulling me close to kiss me as his other hand pulls off the condom before chunking it into the trash.

"God Marie… you kill me you know that?"

"Same here Logan."

I remember what I said the day before and sigh kissing his lips again. He pulls my shirt over my head before I kick off my shorts. We weren't gonna have sex I knew that by the slow and soft way he was undressing me. I pull off his shirt and pants so we are just in our underwear. "You know… I thought you were at work." I whisper as he nibbles on my neck while I try and keep my power in check.

"Mm… got off early and… I'm quite pleased I did."

"Me too."

I smile and lay down with him as he pulls me closer his fingers making circles on my back. Luckily I wasn't completely naked. I still had my bra and underwear on… if I was completely naked I had a feeling we wouldn't be just cuddling. "Logan?"

"Hm?" his kisses my neck before kissing the top of my head and pulling me closer. It was amazing how cuddly and soft he was after he cummed. He was like a purring cat. I loved it. So content and happy.

"I… I choose you."

He knew what I meant and a smile spreads across his face. Not a smirk either his true genuine smile that he barely ever showed and normally only to me. Without a reply his closed his eyes as did I before we both fell into a peaceful sleep.

--

OMG I AM SO SORRY! I promised an update Tuesday! God I understand if you all hate me I just… lost inspiration for a little bit D: But it's back! So whoot 3

Originally this chapter was going to be very DRAMATIC but… I had the condom idea so instead of dramatic I chose funny and romantic. Yay 3

I was aiming for Forty Reviews before I updated but… I gave that up xD

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you!!!! 83


	12. Answers and Confusion

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit. RoguexSabertooth???? .

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 11: Answers and Confusion

"You confuse the living hell outta me ya' know that?"

"Oh! I had no idea I confuse you! God forbid the great Wolverine gets confused… while I run around like a chicken with my head cut off."

Believe it or not this fight had been going on for about almost a whole day. What was it about you ask? To put it simple.

Us.

As in Logan and I…. as in our relationship as in everything.

"Listen Marie- I don't know what's going on in that head of your kid but-"

"Do NOT call me that."

"What?"

"Kid! For god sakes Logan. I have run away from the school with you, I have jacked you off, made-out with you. You have made me orgasm through my pants! Not to mention you fucked some girl-"

"I thought you were over that?"

"Over it?! Dammit Logan if you're fucking anyone I want it to be me! Not some bitch but me." I don't stop to see his face or hear his reply. Glaring I grab my coat and walk out the door, stomping down the driveway and down the road. Where was I going? Fuck I don't know… I never know. I just know I need to get away from Logan… My mind was racing and I had to go out.

I stuff my hands into my pockets as I stalk down the road, pulling my hood over my head as well. If he wanted to be so damn stubborn then fine then. All I had wanted was a sorry, "I'm sorry I fucked some bitch while leading you on?" That would work for God's sake!

"Damn it." I sigh and kick at a rock watching it as it skips down the road. He had to be so damn stubborn… or at least uncaring. Okay I know what I said a few nights ago. That I forgave that but still… After the excess lust went away from um… jerking him off I had sat there wondering if he really was sorry for having sex with that girl. He never said it. Did that mean he didn't care or wasn't sorry? Maybe he would do it again. Hell he might already have. Tears threaten to fall and I sigh wiping my face. I would not cry, I wouldn't.

"Aw now why ya' cryin'? Jimmy do that?"

I turn to see Victor standing there, leaning against a tree. He was shirtless too. How the hell was he shirtless? It was freezing fucking cold. If I had a penis it would have frozen and fallen off! "Victor… What are you doing here?" I muttered wiping the rest of my tears away.

"Eh." He pushed himself from the tree and walks to me. "Thought I'd pay a visit… haven't been around to annoy ya' in a while." Four days actually… was it weird for me to remember that?

"Yeah well… I'm fine." I murmur looking away.

"Unless you make it an every day thing to run out into the cold crying then… no you aren't." Damn him. I watch him for the longest moment before running to him and wrapping my arms around him, a sob escaping my throat. He tenses up again but hesitantly wraps his arms around me limply. At least he was trying. "Now what did James do?"

"Being a stubborn asshole." I mutter against his chest my tears falling again.

"Because?"

"He fucked some girl while trying to 'woe' me and he won't apologize!"

"Hm."

"What?"

"If I know my brother he's pretty dense. He might not even realize that he never apologized. We are men Rogue." True.

"Marie."

"What?"

"You can call me Marie… if ya' want."

"Alright… Marie. I'd say to call me Victor but you do anyway." He paused, "Now will ya' get off I'm tired of this touchy feely crap."

I laugh and pull away and nod quickly wiping my face. Suddenly the fact about him liking me came up and I wanted to ask if that had really been true but I decide against him. I had a feeling I'd never know the truth. "Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… Thanks."

"No problem." He starts to stalk off and I frown.

"Hey wait I thought you came here to annoy Logan and me?"

I hear him chuckle, "There's always tomorrow… after you two make up. You are mates after all."

"Victor?"

"What kid?" he sighs turning back around his voice obviously annoyed. I smile apologetically.

"Um never mind…" He nods and turns back around walking into the forest and I sigh. I had been planning on actually asking him my earlier question about his feelings but the moment I saw his face his eyes gave me and answer. What is that answer you ask my readers well… I cannot reveal that to you. It isn't mine to reveal but Victor's.

I sigh and turn back around heading back home keeping my head down as it began to snow.

--

When I walk back into the house I frown. All the lights were out. Had Logan left? No… his car was in the driveway when I walked up. I had only been gone for maybe thirty minutes. "Logan?" I glance around but I can't find him. God was he angry at me? He had no reason to be- No Rogue do not get worked up! Sighing I knock on his door, "Logan… we need to talk." I murmur leaning against it.

"Logan?"

I shrug open the door and frown. He wasn't in there. "Okay stop messing with me Logan! I hate horror movie crap like this." I whine. I go to switch on the light and it doesn't come on. Oh fuck this! I'm not that stupid blonde bimbo in the horror movies that runs up the stairs or something. Fuck that shit I'm a fucking X-man! I ducked out of there and out of the house hurrying down the road.

"Victor! Victor!" I just hoped he could hear me.

"Stop screaming Marie." I let out a relieved sigh as he pulls through the forest about five minutes later. Thank god for his hearing. "What's wrong?"

"Logan- He's not in the house but his car is in the driveway and the lights have been shut off!" I sounded like a scared little girl but damn I couldn't help it. I grab his arm and he frowns.

"Alright stay here I'll check."

"No!"

"What?"

"Have you never seen a horror movie? The handsome hero leaves the girl outside to check and she gets killed!"

"Handsome hero? I admit I'm handsome but… I'm no hero."

"Still!"

"Fine come on." I nod and follow him, gripping his arm tightly. We walk back inside and I notice he sniffs the air before a frown appears on his face. "I smell… someone else besides you and James."

"W-who?"

"Not sure… Familiar though." He growls and sniffs again, following some invisible trail. I'm right beside him, never releasing his arm the whole time. Suddenly his whole body tenses up and he lets out an inhuman growl. Crap.

"Victor?"

"Shut up."

Okay.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run!"

Then before I can blink he shoves me just as bullets pour into his body. Fuck! I let out and squeak and dash for the door, Victor holding whoever it was off. Right when I get to the door it slams open to reveal hooded humans. Fuck. Where was Logan? Then Victor was there tearing into them like and animal, ignoring the bullets that flew into his body. Blood hits me but I ignore it, then Victor grabs my arm and hurriedly yanks me out the door, "Get on!" I don't hesitate and jump on his back before he's running down the road, dodging bullets.

"Victor what's going on?"

"Mercenaries."

"Like that Deadpool guy I've read about?"

"Not as strong as him but yeah… except they're all human normally. They were originally trained by Stryker to hunt mutants. Of course originally they were mutants hunting mutants." He sure knew a lot… and I had a feeling it was because he used to be one of them. "James and I were in one but left eventually…"

"Why?"

"He got tired of the violence and I got bored."

"So you think they're after you two?"

"It was obvious they aren't after us or they wouldn't be using regular bullets."

Me. They wanted me. But why? I swallow and shove my head against his chest. He eventually loses them because the bullets fade away along with the sound of trucks and helicopters. And oh god they had Logan I knew they did. "Logan."

"They won't kill him. Not if Stryker is in control it'll take a while for him to kill something he created."

"But we killed Stryker years ago…"

"Did you actually see him die or the body?"

"No."

"Then don't count him dead." That was true.

He finally stops and set me down before collapsing on the ground. That's when I realize all the bullet holes marring his body as his power fought to heal him. I swallow; he had gotten all those to save me when he could have just let them take me. "Victor…"

"Don't touch me… I'll heal I just need to sit for a second." I nod and he lets out a breath closing his eyes. "So… why do they want me?" I pause, "If they do."

"You really under estimate your power don't you Marie?"

"Hm?"

I watch him as he opens his eyes letting out an annoyed sigh before speaking, "Do you understand Rogue? You are like Deadpool minus the annoyance of having to insert every power into his blood. You touch someone and you have their power, permanently. "

"No they go away after a while…"

"No Rogue they don't you just think they do."

"Okay so?"

"So… Rogue you have the potential to be the most powerful weapon."

Fuck I didn't like the sound of that.

--

Okay I just wanted to say I love all you guys who review buuut…

I got this one review. Someone who had never read my story before reviewed and said something annoying. They said that they wanted to know if my story was worth reading so they went to my latest chapter. You know the condom one? Then they had the audacity to tell me to get my mind out of the gutter.

Really?

SEXUAL CONTENT, do you not understand that? I mean come on when I sexual I mean sexual. I don't mean "He put his member inside of her as he felt her love juices flow out" no not that romance novel crap. This is shit that could happen in real life. (Trust me I have blown up a condom… xDDD) And yes its smut but smut makes the world go round so get over it.

Next time read the warnings. –sighs- Obvious you all didn't mind it. ;D Oh and thanks for stickin' up for me there CouldBeLupus! Love the knew name btw it makes me giggle xDDD

Sorry for the rant! Love you guys~~! 3 3 3

Oh annnd I noticed some of you are loving the RoguexVictor. Funny I was never a fan until I wrote this! Lol. But you all seem to be a fan of my Victor so I was thinking about making a Spin off of him finding his mate. Tell me what you think! :]

Love You Guys So Flippin Much! 3


	13. All Alone

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit. RoguexSabretooth???? .

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 12: All Alone

I let out an aggravated sigh my head sitting in the palm of my hand watching Sabretooth pace a hole in the forest floor. He needed to calm down. Five times now he has overreacted to a sound and killed a deer or bunny… And Yes I am not exaggerating. It made me sad too… poor animals. But in a positive view he was obviously very determined on protecting me so it was okay.

"Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"Please sit down you're making me nervous."

We had been "on the run" as he called it for three days now. Three freaking days and… no Logan. I was completely positive they had him now. He sighs and nods sitting down beside me. Yes finally! I got him to calm down and sit down. I lean against him and let out a sigh. "Are you sure they won't hurt Logan."

"Positive Marie."

I asked him this everyday and really… I had to give him credit for not getting annoyed by it… or at least not showing it. "Why do they have to want _me_? Why can't they find someone else…?"

"Rogue… You can ask me and yourself that all you want but the answer you get you will not like."

"Because I'm the perfect weapon."

"Yes."

"Why? How?"

"Because of your powers you can be all the mutants in one. Do you not understand that?"

I nod I did I just didn't want to believe it. All I had wanted was to be alone with Logan in Canada away from the school… away from everyone. But wait. I swallow a sudden disturbing thought run into my head. Oh no.

"Victor… How do you know so much about me?" He doesn't answer but I see the dark look that passes over his eyes. Oh god he… he was sent to capture me.

"Rogue-"

"S-stay away!" I back up instantly glaring at him.

"Just listen!"

"No!" He probably had just been distracting me while those men had captured Logan a few days ago… he didn't care about me he wasn't my friend. I don't hesitate to take off, I run as fast as possible through the woods trying my best to get away even though the fact is… he is so much faster. Much to my dislike I trip and fall. Yes just like in the damn horror movies!

Fuck!

Then he was there, standing over me, unlike me his breathing was calm as he looked at me before pulling me up, "I should have known you'd catch on Marie…."

"Do not call me that anymore… You are not my friend you are… you're a fucking monster!"

Then before I know it I have my hands on either side of his face. He growls and I take enough before he crumples to the ground. I feel bad for a second but I don't stop to think about it. Its not like he's dead just knocked out and I had to get away… he could track after all. So I run back to the house, amazed that the men are gone. I don't hesitate to snatch Logan's keys and climb into his truck flipping it on before barreling down the road.

I had no idea where to go. I just had to get away.

--

(Victor)

Damn bitch… I let out a growl as I sit up on the dirt floor of the forest rubbing my head. She fucking knocked me out. I sigh and stand brushing the dirt off my jeans. Women were always the over reacting gender. I stretch my tired muscles and look around taking in the smells, instantly smelling Rogue's vanilla shampoo.

She went north back to the house. Idiot.

I fall to all fours before running to the house not at all surprised when I come across an empty driveway. Idiot! They probably put a tracker on James' truck. She deserved to get caught. Letting out a huff of cold air I run after the smell of the truck and her. I had to get to her before the humans did.

I had to protect her.

Don't ask me why I just did. She loved my brother… they were mates and even if I hated him I had to protect his female. So I stalk after her scent hoping to god I found her… alive.

It doesn't take long for me to catch up with the truck, only a few hours. To my surprise she is speeding down the road like a bat out of hell. I don't jump onto the truck; no she couldn't know I was following her. So instead I stay in the forest following beside her as she drove, easily keeping up. I could smell her confusion from here she had no idea where she was going. I just hoped it wasn't back to that goodie goodie school of hers. Stryker wouldn't hesitate to storm the place for her… now that they had James.

I just had to hope she was smart.

--

(Rogue)

After about four hours I stop the truck. I wasn't sure where I was anymore… probably still in Canada but who knew where in Canada I was because I sure didn't. I stop outside of a diner but don't go in. Instead I just kind of sit there in the truck staring through the window. I was running out of gas… and I had no money.

And I just wanted Logan back. Even if he was yelling at me I just wanted him back.

A sob escapes my throat and I swallow it down. I would not cry. I was stronger then that dammit I was Rogue and I would not cry. From my rearview mirror I notice a black van pull up and I swallow. It looked heavy duty much like a Hummer. Oh no. I bad feeling runs through me and I grip the steering wheel ready to make a run for it if necessary. Then two men get out of the car… dressed in normal outfits nothing bad. I let out a sigh of relief maybe… I was safe.

Just to make sure I get out of the truck and sneak around to their car in an attempt to look inside and see what's in there. What I see amazes me and terrifies me. It looked like they could level New York with all the crap they had in the back! A shiver runs down my spine and I let out a whimper. I was so dead.

"Sabretooth where is the girl?"

My eyes widen and I duck under the Hummer watching and three pairs of feet walk towards the truck, one obviously Victor's. That bastard I hated him. I should have known he wasn't a friend… I should have listened to Logan.

"I lost her."

"How the hell could you fucking lose her Creed? You're our best damn tracker."

"Yeah well she obviously dumped the truck here and kept on on foot."

"The truck is still warm…"

"She probably hitched a ride."

"Why ya' making excuses for her Creed? We need that girl and I don't care if you like her or wanna fuck her or whatever just get her or Stryker is gonna send in someone else. You asked for this assignment now do it."

I hear a slam and one of the men's feet lift from the ground, obvious that Victor was pinning them. "Don't give me attitude Saunders, got it? I can rip you in half with ease so shut the fuck up I will get her." He drops him and I swallow his next sentence almost making me whimper in fear.

"And when I do she will regret ever challenging me."

I rolled out from under the car, on the other side before jumping into the bushes. What I didn't get is why Sabretooth was lying… he could smell me couldn't he? His sense of smell had to be as good if not better then Logan's and Logan could find me like this. I scrunch down low ignoring the thought as the Hummer drove off.

"Get up."

My eyes widened. Dammit! Why did I question it? You should never question something when a mass murderer is after you. When I don't react his clawed hand grabs my arm roughly and yanks me out. "I said get up."

"You bastard!" I swallow my fear glaring up at him before pounding into his chest over and over again. "You let them take Logan didn't you! Your own brother! You were never my friend! I trusted you! I hate you! I hate you!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs and I know I'm drawing attention to us but I don't care and I knew he didn't either. His grip tightens on both of my arms and he shakes me until I shut up, my eyes wide as I stare up at him tears falling.

"Rogue."

His voice isn't angry or dangerous anymore and it makes me stop as I look up at him bewilderment on my face. "Listen to me."

"No!" I jerk from his grasp making his claws rip my skin and I scream. That'll need stitches… and fuck it hurt so badly. I hear the cock of a gun as does Victor. He looks to a man behind him.

"Let the girl go."

Oh no Sabretooth would kill him. Murder him. "I-its okay sir it's not like that… just a fight." I cover. Victor turns back to stare at me his stare heated, silently threatening me that he would kill the man. "You know lovers squabble…"

"You sure miss?"

"Positive, come on Victor." I grab his hand and pull him to the truck and get inside. However he pushes me into the passenger seat and starts up the truck. Well it was over I was going to die or whatever the hell they had planned. At least those people back there were safe… that's all that mattered. Suddenly the pain of my ripped arm (which I had hid from the man) came back and I let out a whimper pulling it up.

"Shut up your fine."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"I resent that I am not a slut thank you."

"I know…" He sighs and growled. I take this moment to glance at him and notice the confliction on his face. What was wrong with him? "You're a virgin aren't you?" it comes out in a hiss.

"Yes." Why would I lie?

"Dammit Rogue…" he stops the truck on the side of the road and slams his fist into the steering wheel. What did he care if I was a virgin? It was just his job to deliver me to that damn Stryker and be on his way. "Why did it have to be… I should never have signed up for this. If I take you there… They're gonna ra.. Dammit."

"What?"

"You've been in my head you should know!"

Oh… I never paid any attention I tried not to. Hesitantly I reach out and he doesn't pull away just looks at me before giving me a silent nod. I touch his face and instantly his memories fly into me. One of him and Logan when they were kids… But I wasn't looking for those…

"_So what's the job again?"_

"_Our target is with your brother Creed, lucky us right? Just get in there and get her."_

"_And when Wolverine puts up a fight?"_

"_Kill him."_

_I (Sabretooth) smirk at that. Kill him? Coming from Stryker's mouth I thought he hated killing what he created. "He's nothing but an annoyance now. Why do we need him when the girl can easily just absorb his abilities if she hasn't already." I also knew what that meant… after I got this girl they wouldn't need me either._

"_Alive right? The girl?"_

"_Yes… torture her, beat her, rape her, I don't care, you are all disgusting mutants, just don't kill her."_

_I nod looking out of the helicopter. So I got the girl and I got to kill my brother damn this would be easy. I smirk tapping my nails against the metal. Here I come._

_--_

_Dammit._

_I stare at her through the window of his home as she starts cooking or whatever the hell she was doing. The first time I saw her I had realized that she… This girl, Rogue, was my brother's mate. Just like Silver fox had been. And I was going to take her away from him… Where I took her she'd most likely go through so much pain physically and mentally. I shake my head. Fuck that shit I don't care._

_I'm the Sabretooth; an animal._

_Then I see her face, beautiful and serene not scared shitless like before. No she was happy… happy to be with my annoying little brother. I could tel,l I could smell how much she loved him. Hell she was making him dinner for God's sake. _

_I don't care._

_I stalk up to the door._

_I don't care._

_I knock._

_I don't care._

_Then she opens it and fear fills her face, "Hey girly." She doesn't hesitate to slam the door before she runs. Where was she going to hide? I chase after her._

_I don't care._

_She screams for me to let her go threatens me with Logan. Like I was scared of James, I've never been scared of James. The man could never beat me and he'd never be able to. I want to tease her. I drag my claw along her throat, watching as she swallows before making her sit down. I should just knock her out and take her… It would be easy but I can't._

"_What do you want?"_

_They always ask that first. Isn't it obvious?_

_Of course I surprise myself. As I turn I see the fear she's trying to hide, I smell it. And suddenly I don't want her to be afraid, "Just to talk Rogue." She obviously doesn't believe and so the next thing I say… well it surprises even me. "__After all it isn't everyday you meet your brother's mate."_

_Why the hell did I just tell her that?_

_Then I continue to tell her that he had another, that she's dead, that Jean was not her. Jean… some woman my brother if anything just wanted to fuck. She wasn't strong and beautiful like Silver Fox and Rogue…_

_Then I lie and tell her that I want them together… though part of me does. That I want nephews and nieces though… part of me does. What was wrong with me? I should chunk her over my shoulder and leave. She wasn't my problem they were never my problem._

_I talk to her, explain practically everything. I tell her to seduce him to get to the Wolverine inside of him. She seems to listen and then I tell her I'll be back and I would just… I had to come back._

_I couldn't stay away._

_Nor could I ever turn her in to those damn humans._

_--_

I let out a breath and jerk back staring at him. He looked dazed as he leaned against the steering wheel obviously trying not to faint. He… he had decided not to take me in? He had… he had turned on his boss for me? I stare at him for the longest moment. "Victor…"

"See…. If you would have… just listened to me…"

Oh god I felt so guilty.

"You should have told me before that you-"

"And what have you run away earlier? It wouldn't have changed your reaction Rogue."

True.

"So…" I sigh and lean back in my seat realizing my arm was fully healed, "What do we do?"

"Easy I turn you in."

"What?" Don't tell me he's pissed off at me now, "Victor if this is about earlier- I'm sorry but you scared the shit out of me-"

"Calm down and listen Rogue. You wanna save James right?" I nod. "Well they have him and… To get him back is an inside job and I can't go back till I have you."

I sigh before I nod determinedly, "Well then Mr. Creed I think it's about time you capture me and take me in."

"Alright." I turn to look at him before he slams his fist into my cheek. Ouch… he could have warned me. I glare at him a moment before darkness fills my vision.

--

Whoot! Thanks for the reviews everyone! And the ones who stood up for me 3 It made me feel good for ya'll to say that! Seriously I love you guys 3 3 3

Alright well then I'll definitely have a Victor spin off after this one is done (not sure when). God it's so hard to make Vic have feelings and still make him seem like a badass xDDD

Bye~~!


	14. Triple Crosser

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit. RoguexSabretooth???? .

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 13: Triple Crosser

(Sabretooth)

"You actually got her, Creed?"

"Obviously dumbass or I wouldn't he holding her would I?" I snap dragging Rogue in behind me, the very girl fighting me the whole way. She was doing a good job of acting and so was I. "Shut up!" I snap and hit her hard across the face. She stills and stares at me and for a moment I think that I've gone too far by her standards but then she spits in my face.

"Fuck you asshole! Just because you won't ever be half the man as your brother doesn't mean you have the right to slap girls."

I laugh, "Gag her will you if Weapon X hears her screaming he'll probably lose it again and we just broke him." My laugh dies down at that and I frown cocking my head to the side.

"You broke Wolverine?" Somehow I doubted that and by Rogue's face so did she.

"Yup not that hard when you threaten his bitch's life." The human laughs and I keep myself from ripping out his throat. Instead I grab Rogue's arm roughly and drag her down the hall towards the cells. "Wait Creed not that way-"To late suddenly there's a loud roar and Logan's at one of the cells (clearing made out of Adamantium).

"Sabretooth you sonofabitch! Let her go now!" he demands and I smirk amused.

"And what are you gonna do Jim? Claw me? First you gotta get through those bars." Then I keep walking dragging Rogue behind me.

"Marie! The moment you get the chance knock them out and run!"

"L-Logan I-"

"Shut up!" I snap jerking her in front of me so she couldn't see him anymore. Glaring Rogue kicks me hard between the legs and I fall back cursing. Then she runs pass me and to Logan bending down in front of his cell.

"Rogue- Run dammit." He hissed.

"No it's okay. I'm not gonna leave you-"

Then a guard was there snatching her by her hair, making her release an angry scream. Dammit girl. I growl and stand walking over to the human, "Release her I got her." I hiss.

"Obviously not Creed."

"I said fucking release her."

"Sabretooth that's enough. Maxwell release the girl." I look up to see Stryker, James letting out another growl at the sight of him. "Nice to see you too Logan. Like your accommodations I hope?" Being the good monkey boy he is Maxwell releases Rogue and she absently steps back, closer to me. "Now, now Rogue no need to be afraid of me." Stryker mused smiling lightly.

"Y-you died!"

"Actually no I didn't see. Nice little Wolverine here just left me chained to a rock… but luckily I was freed before I died."

"By who?"

"Sabretooth of course."

I notice Rogue's eyes widen and I mentally curse. Fuck she probably thought I was double crossing her again. "He made a deal with me. He'd save me and join me again if… if I aloud him to kill Wolverine this time."

"And you better keep your promise." I hiss.

"I am Victor, calm down; you can kill him once I have what I want."

"I gave you what you wanted."

"Not yet. How do I know you and Rogue cooked up your own plan, Hm? You tend to double cross people Victor it's like your trade mark." Fuck.

"Why the hell would I help her? What would I have to gain from that?"

"Exactly… very true you have nothing to gain from that. Nothing whatsoever. But maybe you still did… Just for kicks?"

I laugh darkly, "And I thought you knew me better William." I was being completely sarcastic of course.

"Hah… now I could just make you torture her or something but you're a sadistic bastard so ally or not you'll still enjoy it…."

"You want to test me Stryker?" I growled stepping up to him, towering over the short man. "You tried to do that before remember? It didn't end well." Stryker just laughs before looking back at Rogue who was staring at me wide eyed.

"But see that's why I have other methods. Saunders!" The man I threw against James' truck before walks out with a familiar bottle. Dammit I should have known he had some of that shit left over from his bastard of a son. "See this Rogue? It's a mind control serum when I injected into someone they can't lie to me and obey everything I say. "

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

--

(Rogue)

My eyes widen as I stare at the serum. Okay two things. One, if he uses that on either me or Sabretooth our plan will be ruined and Two, Victor fucking saved him? Why didn't I see that part? Great now I was back to distrusting him. I look back at Sabretooth and his lips are pulled back into a snarl. "Fine." What?

"Yes Victor?"

"We made a god damn plan to break James out of here."

"Really now how am I not surprised? So it's safe to say right now you're a double agent?"

"Yes." What WAS he fucking doing?

"And may I ask why you decided to tell me?"

"I wanna add something to our deal and I'll come back."

"Do tell?"

"When you're done with Rogue and have her changed to what you want. I want her." I absently hear Logan growl and swallow. H-he what?

"Deal. I couldn't careless what happens to her as long as she can fight." Then Victor wraps his hands around my wrists roughly and jerks me against him, "Bring her to the operation room and make sure she's tied down tight." Then he's dragging me away and this time I fight and scream for real, kicking and clawing at Victor. And it's obvious he's fighting for real as well because he easily stops me. No, this couldn't be happening.

"You're a bastard." I hiss desperately trying to fight him. He pushes me into the room and smirks.

"I know." Then he slams his fist into my face.

--

I know its short D: Sorry~~ I just wanted to end it like that xDD

OH GUESS WHAT AWESOME NEWS~

One I only updated because I went to a fucking Green Day concert last night and the brutality of it made me wanna update. xD God my throat hurts but it was so worth it. 3

Two, I made another one-shot based off of a video I saw on Youtube. I asked the maker of the video if I could before I post it but I already wrote it just cause. xD It's LONG like fourteen pages or some shit. xD

So you guys gotta promise to read and review it kay? Or I'll cry. If I get it up. D:

And Three… I dun have a three D:

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS!!! :]]]


	15. I'm Only an Animal when it Comes to You

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit. RoguexSabretooth???? .

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 14: I'm Only an Animal When it Comes to You

(Logan)

I watched her storm off into the cold and growled slamming my fist into the plaster of the wall. Because of my healing factor I ended up doing more damage to the wall then myself, of course. Cursing I stomp to the fridge and grab a beer downing it. She was still hung up on that bitch? Who cared! So what if I fucked her, Marie didn't understand what she did to me.

"Dumb girl…" I mutter under my breath before sitting down on the couch. I knew I should probably go after her, after all it was freezing cold out there but I couldn't. I was too angry and no doubt she was too. We'd just get into another fight and that was pointless.

I also didn't understand why I couldn't just apologize to her… that's all she wanted and I knew that but I couldn't. It was probably the male ego in me but hell I just couldn't and I can't. I probably never would apologize to her and I just hoped she'd be able to understand that. It just wasn't the type of man I am.

Sighing I turn on the TV watching the hockey game but not really paying attention. I remembered a few nights ago when she jerked me off… God just thinking about it made me so fucking hard. No woman has ever done that for me mainly because… I never let them. Why would I want that? But Marie… God I had loved it… fuck, part of me wanted to ask her to replace her hands with her mouth… Of course I controlled myself.

She was lucky I did.

Downing my second beer, I snatch the third and crack it open, gripping the neck of it as I take a long slow gulp. Deciding to go get her I toss the bottle in the trash and grab my leather jacket, shrugging it on. I couldn't let her freeze to death. I open the door to the house but freeze the moment I do. I smelled two things.

One, Sabretooth.

Two, Gun powder.

Growling I step out the door about to go find Rogue and make sure she's safe but the moment I do I hear the cock of a gun from my right. Instinctively my claws slide out and I jump for whoever it is, catching them off guard. I tackle them to the ground and plunge six claws into their upper chest, but not before they release a bullet into my stomach. It barely made a sound too, probably because of the silencer on it. I pull my claws out and growl sitting up and letting my stomach heal as I sniff the air.

I find a smell and follow it, soon finding more men, inside my house. An angry growl rips from my throat and I ran at them, not caring who they were or worked for. I just have to kill them. They were in my home, on my property. In my territory. You never trespassed on a man's territory, or at least not mine.

"Wolverine." I freeze instantly. "Calm down Wolverine or your girlfriend might hear you." I spin around to come face to face with Stryker. What? He was dead… last I saw of him he was chained to a damn rock at Alkali Lake before it got flooded, "Surprised to see me Wolverine?" an amused smile covers his face.

"How'd you get free?!"

"You're brother of course." At that I growl again. How am I not surprised? I run at him but the moment I do bullets are loaded into me from all directions. Or at least I thought they were bullets, until I suddenly felt very heavy. Fuck, tranquilizers. "Now I remember how hard it is to bring you down but a few hundred tranquilizer darts should do the trick don't you think?"

"F…Fuck you…" I hiss my hands digging into the snow and earth as I fight to stay awake. I couldn't lose consciousness… Marie I had to get Marie, had to save her, protect her. "What do you… want…fro…from me?"

"Oh Logan once again what makes you think I want you? You are so selfish I'm afraid. No I'm here for someone else this time… You might know her. Auburn hair, white streaks, has a terribly beautiful power?"

Marie.

"You stay away from her!" I try to stand but Stryker signals his cronies and I'm shot with more darts, soon my body is too heavy to move. My vision goes blurry before slowly going dark.

"Don't worry Wolverine; we will take great care of her. I promise…. At least after we've broken her."

--

I wake up in a very small cell, concrete walls surrounding me along with metal bars. Releasing a groan I stand and walk over to the bars unsheathing my claws. Did they think I was stupid? Growling I slash at the metal surprised when, instead of breaking, it just stands still the contact with my claws hurting me instead.

Dammit.

"Like it? Adamantium, it has more uses then making you indestructible mutant."

I growl at the guard before running at a concrete wall and stabbed my claws into it, only to find it was Adamantium underneath as well. Fuck. I don't give up however, for the next hour and a half, I claw, and punch and kick trying my best to break out but I soon learn it's futile... collapsing to my knees I curse, letting my broke bleeding hands heal.

Marie.

I had to save Marie. I had to save her, she was counting on me. Suddenly my head snaps up and two familiar smells enter my senses.

"You actually got her, Creed?"

"Obviously dumbass or I wouldn't he holding her would I?"

Victor, and he had Rogue.

Rogue must be struggling because Sabretooth tells her to shut up and then I hear the echo of a slap. Bastard! The anger inside of me gets even worse, until I hear Marie's voice.

"Fuck you asshole! Just because you won't ever be half the man as your brother doesn't mean you have the right to slap girls."

I smile at that that was my Marie. Even captured she wouldn't give up. Thankfully she sounded alright. Then Victor and the other man share more words before they start coming around the corner. The moment I see them I let out a roar and run to my cell door staring at Rogue, "Sabretooth you sonofabitch! Let her go now!" I growl.

He smirks, "And what are you gonna do Jim? Claw me? First you gotta get through those bars." Then he keeps walking. Dammit no… I just saw her don't take her away.

"Marie! The moment you get the chance knock them out and run!" I yell.

"L-Logan I-"

"Shut up!" Sabretooth snaps and drags her out of my view. Then to my pleasure she kicks him in between the legs and runs to me bending down at my cell. Wait why wasn't she running? Dammit Marie-

"Rogue- Run dammit." I hiss practically begging her to save herself.

"No it's okay. I'm not gonna leave you-"Then suddenly she's cut off as the guard from before snatches her by her hair and rips her back. I let out an angry growl but before I can say anything Victor is there ordering him to release her. I'm surprised at that… Why the hell does he care? He fucking brought her here.

Then Stryker appears and I let out a growl. I fucking hated this man, he had been nothing but a thorn in my side and now he was planning to use my Marie to his will. I would fucking murder him, "Nice to see you too Logan. Like your accommodations I hope?" I glare before he turns his attention to Rogue who obviously puts up a brave front.

"Now, now Rogue no need to be afraid of me."

Which she failed miserably at.

Then she continues to ask him questions and when Stryker reveals Sabretooth saved him she looks utterly shock which just confuses me. What did she think a good guy was fucking holding her right now? No it was Sabretooth a sonofabitch who only cared about himself and no one else.

Wait what?

I frown hearing Victor admit they had been working together. Was he serious? And why would he admit it? Then I hear his condition. Asshole! He could fucking have her? Over my dead body he could fucking have her! I growl and glare daggers into Victor. When I got out he was so going to pay.

Then he drags Rogue away, Rogue kicking and screaming the whole time. He would die. Fucking painfully too.

--

It's about five hours later and for those past hours I have watched helplessly as scientist and surgeons walk into the room that Victor drug Marie. They were going to torture her and if the procedure didn't kill her first they were going to make her into something terrible. Releasing an angry growl I slam my head against the concrete, hearing a crack. "Will you stop?"

I growl again hearing Victor and run to the end of the cell my claws out, "I will fucking kill you I swear!" I promise. Instead of looking arrogantly amused he just frowns.

"Well see now that makes me not want to set you free."

"What?"

"Ya' know? Set you free to save your mate."

I stare at him in bewilderment, knowing he's lying. He has to be he can't be a double-double crosser that just doesn't make any sense! "What are you getting at Creed?" I hiss my knuckles turning pale white as I clench the bars tighter. Besides he didn't have the key and he couldn't break down the bars, they were Adamantium.

"I forgot how stupid you are, you know that?" He proves me wrong by reaching into his pocket and pulling out some keys, jingling them in my face. "I'm a great pick-pocket when I wanna be."

"Get me out then!"

"On one condition."

"What?"

"Don't tell her I released you, she has to always believe I turned on her. For the rest of her life."

"Why?" Not that it bothers me I'm just curious.

I notice something dark pass of Victor's face, "I'm not a good guy and you of all people know that. But today I'm going out on a limb and doing a good deed. But after this I plan to go back to who I am. Just think of this as me repaying you for all the shit I've done to you."

"After all the shit you put me through _you_ want _me_ to call us even?" Then Marie's sad, hurt, broken face passes through my head and suddenly I don't care, "Fine we're even."

"Good, and don't worry I'm done with you."

"What?"

"Ugh… After all this you'll never see me again, either of you. I'm tired of this I was much happier running around enjoying myself and killing people here and there."

I crack a grin for a moment, "It's Marie huh? She gives you a conscience that you had no idea you have."

"How'd you know?"

My grin disappears and my eyes darken with meaning "Because… she did the same with me."

Then without another word he reaches over and unlocks the door and I'm out and running towards the rooms they held her in. Then I hear her scream.

"Wolverine!"

Suddenly my eyes darken and I growl. For the first time in my life I sink into my head and release him, the wolverine inside of me. The animal inside of me. Never have a done but today, today I did.

_I'm coming Marie._

_--_

Omg~ -loves this chapter-

I like Vic's and Logan's little convo. the most actually. Isn't it sad? For Victor at least. He's wiping the slate of the only family he once knew so they'll be okay. He's not being selfish for once~ ;D

-loves her Victor-

Alright and I'm putting up the new story for Rogue and Logan. A darker story for them. I'm still doing this one but check that one out too okay? I really like it so far.

And I still haven't heard a reply on the one-shot but I'm waiting for the girl's reply~ :D

Spank ya' for the reviews~~


	16. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 13: Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

(Rogue)

I woke surrounded by white. And not the comforting white of Mutant High's infirmary walls. No scary dingy white, the kind of white that had obviously been scrubbed clean of blood. Not to mention all the lab coats around me, moving in different directions, loading syringes with different drugs, sanitizing tools that looked like torture devices. My eyes slowly travel down and I stop seeing my naked body. Instantly embarrassment wells up inside of me and anger for that matter.

Who undressed me?

I mean I know that's one of the things I shouldn't be asking when I'm tied down with marks written all over me in black but I couldn't help it. Whoever undressed me… I shiver… God what if it was that old fart bastard, Stryker? Or what if it was Sabretooth…?

"She's awake."

"Good, hello Rogue, nice to see you're up."

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"Of course dear right after the procedure is done you can move around all you like…"

"Are you…" I swallow, "Are you putting Adamantium in me?"

"Of course not my dear. You'd never survive the procedure. Only our precious Wolverine did… Well so did Deadpool but he was practically dead… My point is that we can't give you that procedure until we're sure you will survive."

It sounded like he still planned on doing it though, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Rogue, you're kind should not be on this earth. But sadly because of all the power you all control only another mutant can take them down. I tried Wolverine, he failed miserably. Then Deadpool, also a failure but you… You shall be my perfect creation. Beautiful and deadly. And don't worry we'll take good care of you, even test your power to make sure it works correctly… that is what Logan is for after all."

The sonofabitch! He was planning on using Logan as a dummy! No! I would never hurt him! "You can't control me."

"Oh I can my dear, you can all be control. Every animal can be caged and every whore can be chained."

"We're ready sir."

"Alright, now Rogue we aren't going to deaden the pain I'm afraid we need it for your powers to… come out to their full potential? Just grit your teeth and bare it."

I watch it horror as they slowly start placing sharp objects on a metal table beside me. I realize then I couldn't move my body, I could feel fine but I could move. Like they had paralyzed my muscles but not my nerves. Was that even possible? Then some scientist woman gives me a sweetest smile and pats my head.

"Don't worry sweetie it'll be over soon, I'm sure. You're sacrifice will be for the greater good I promise."

Then to muffle my screams they place a bit in my mouth before lowering the scalpel down on by stomach. Instantly pain wells up inside as they slice through my skin, thick blood seeping out and I scream, the bit in my mouth muffling it as they continue their torture.

"Her skin's effect is getting higher."

"Fifty percent."

"Keep going we want it at full blast."

"Seventy percent."

"More."

I fall in and out of consciousness the whole time the pain to much to bear until finally I feel bones rip through my knuckles. Oh no.

"The powers are appearing. Ninety-five percent."

My body temperature starts to lower as Bobby's power washes over me, and then it heats up and suddenly I feel like I'm on fire as John's take over. Luckily there were no flames in the room… well lucky for them. I scream again and this time from all the saliva and drool that had ran from by mouth the bit slips down making my scream loud and obvious to anyone who could hear.

"One hundred percent!"

"Shut her up!"

Suddenly my wounds start healing and I growl as a man tries to place the bit back into my mouth, snapping at him, biting down on his hand. This earns me a swift bitch slap but I don't feel it, Logan's power quickly covers it up. "Shut up mutant bitch."

"Marks stop- Ah- Ah!" Suddenly screams fill the room and I fight to see but my position of laying down can only let me view so much. But most of it's blur as blood splatters the walls, the sound of metallic claws slicing into bodies, ripping them apart.

Logan.

"Logan-" That was Stryker.

"You mother fucker!" Then I here the slam of Stryker hitting the wall before Logan lowers his voice, his extra senses being the only way I can hear him. "I let you live last time to prove to you I'm not the animal you want me to be but guess what bub? You touched my fucking Marie and no one touches her and lives." Then I hear the plunge of his claws and a sob escapes my throat, knowing Stryker was dead, that it was all over.

"Logan…"

"I'm here."

And he is, standing over me his eyes dark, his clothes soaked in blood. I couldn't careless that they were dead either. I was happy he had killed them. So damn happy it scared me. "I-I can't move… but you can't touch me my power…"

"Hold on…" he retreats and I'm tempted to yell after him, beg him to come back but he does, and with a blanket. Quickly he's ripping off my chains and lifting me with the blanket into his arms. My body was already mostly healed because of his power but I was still in pain and he knew why. "Focus Marie, think about them sliding back in." God he was so right, it hurt so much. How could he stand these claws?

Whimpering I curl into him focusing on wishing the claws back into my fist, finally with a painful slip they slide back into my hand to rest in them like nothing happened. Then I start to cry, I can't help it. I was so close to becoming some disgusting weapon for Stryker to use as he pleased. "Ssshh, Marie it's alright I have you now and we're going back to the mansion."

"N-No Logan-"

"I'm staying with you kid, I promise. I won't leave."

He promised. He never breaks his promises. "Okay…"

"Now rest, you need your sleep."

--

When I wake up I know I'm in Logan's truck because I can feel the bump of the road and the music coming from his radio. Then the smell of a freshly lit cigar seeps into my senses and I welcome it, breathing it in. Groaning I wriggle a bit, forcing my body to sit up. He must have clothed me because I'm not naked anymore, covered in one of his T-shirts and a pair of shorts.

"You're up." I look over to Logan to see him looking at me from the corner of his eyes, still focusing on the road. Glancing out the window I notice he was driving through what looked like to be a small snow storm. "You alright?" I nod absently before reaching down to the glove box and popping it open, finding beef jerky.

Smiling softly I eat the beef jerky, chewing on it absently, "Logan…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for saving me."

I don't have to look at him to know he's frowning, "Don't thank me for saving you Marie. I promised you I'd take care of you didn't I? And I will, not because of that promise either but because…" he trails off and I look at him.

Surely he wasn't going to say what I've always wanting him to say.

"You're important to me."

Oh.

For a moment I really thought he was going to tell me he loved me... God that was stupid. Logan loving me? Sure he found me attractive and according to him I was "his" but he didn't love me… He couldn't. "Marie?"

"Y-yeah?" Crap I sounded hurt. Crap, crap, crap.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'… I'm fine… just tired and sore…" His frown increases before he nods and focuses back on the road. God I was such a coward.

--

"Hey, kid, wake up we're here." Grumbling in my sleep I slap his hand away curling closer into the confines of his clothes. It smelled like him not to mention the truck was so damn warm. "Don't make me carry you…"

"Carry me, Wolvie, too…tired… too…move."

"Fine, spoiled brat." I smiled in my half sleep as he picks me up, cradling me close before he starts walking inside where ever we were… Where was he taking me again? I couldn't… Oh yeah. Crap.

"Roguey~ Ohmigawd Logan is she okay? What did you do to her you brute?"

Jubilee.

"You know I did nothin', yellow. Go tell Storm we're back, alright?"

"Okies~" Then I hear the click of her wheels before she skates off. Groaning I dig deeper into Logan, clutching his shirt. I didn't want to see any of them.

"Careful, darlin' dig any deeper and you'll be inside me."

"I'd rather you be inside me." It comes out groggily and I'm actually innocently surprised I say it. Ohhhhh, when did I get so naughty?

"So would I, Marie, so would I." Then he's walking up the stairs most likely to my room… or his. Which ever sounded really good. "Undress." My eyes widen then as he deposits me on his bed. What I-

"I didn't mean now Logan! I'm tired and weak and-"

"I mean get undressed so you can take a shower, you're filthy." He pauses before giving me a smirk, "You gotta' be rested up before we do anything that physical Marie, I'd hate to tire you out that fast."

"Please! I'd tire you out first mister!"

"Doubt it."

"Wanna bet?"

His eyes glow and he grins, licking his lips, "Hell yeah, what's the bet?" Oh crap really? Um…

"Um, whoever gets tired first whenever we finally and I mean _finally _do it has to be the other's slave for a week~"

"Deal."

"I'm gonna win this, Wolvie."

"Sure, kid, Sure. Not get a shower and rest, Storm will want to talk to you soon as will Jubilee I'm sure."

"Yeah, yeah, okay."

--

UPDATE FINALLY~ D:

Dun hate, I've been getting ready for school and stuff. D: Which I start tomorrow –dies-

Which means updates might or might not be slower. Actually they might be same, not like I study anyway. xD

Oh and remember that one-shot I mentioned? That I based off a video on Youtube? Well the maker got on but never replied so Imma post it anyway~ :/ Today too, after this one. So go to my profile and see the video before or after you read it, dun matter. Remember. Review~

Gonna read it? :D

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS MY LOVELIES 3 I really dun deserve ya'll D:

-huggles all of you tightly-


	17. Wicked Game Part One

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue – Some RoguexGambit.

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and future sexual content and talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 14: Wicked Game Part One

"Oh my, all that happened? Rogue you're alright?"

"Of course Storm, I mean look at me. I'm fine." I muse softly giving my old teacher a sweet smile. However inside my mouth my teeth are clashing together, grinding into dust. Of course I wasn't okay, mentally anyway, and she knew that. I was almost turned into some killing machine, almost forced to kill the man I loved. Yes… I love Logan. So damn much.

We (as in Logan and I) had just finished mentioning everything that had happened over the month and a half. All the shit that went down, Stryker, Sabretooth, everything. Course we didn't mention the condom incident, any of those incidents actually. They weren't anyone's to know except for Logan and me of course.

"Just because you look fine, Rogue, doesn't mean you are. Up here." Storm whispered softly her eyes soft as she touched her head. I wince and look away my hands fisting the couch awkwardly. Logan must have noticed because his hand on my shoulder squeezes me a bit and I look up meeting his gaze.

"Well Storm, I'm gonna take Marie back down to rest. She's been through a lot."

"Of course."

Then thankfully, I'm gone, leaving the room with Logan. Once the door closes I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him, burying my head in his chest, "Thank you…" I whisper softly. I smile when I feel his run through my hair before he pulls back.

"Come on, Marie."

I frown. Was he really going to try and make me sleep again? I was rested up dammit! Wide awake, I had even had coffee earlier so I was extra perky. And dinner was in a few hours, a big one to welcome me back. So we had to go to that, "Loooogaaaan, I'm not tired."

"I know."

"Then why- Oh."

I notice the light smirk and he looks at me, "I went out and bought a few things while you were sleeping to make our game… interesting." Game? Mm, so he was serious then. Well fine, I had enough of him in me to put up a good fight, maybe even win.

Don't laugh! I am gonna win readers. I AM!

"What things?" I muse following him into his room where to plastic bags laid on the floor. I couldn't help but notice the name of a local sex shop printed on the front. Ohhhh, yessss.

"Sit Marie, and remove your pants and underwear then close your eyes."

"Logan?"

"Do it, Marie."

I swallow and absently obey, watching his dark eyes slide over me as I removed my sweatpants then underwear. My core was thankfully blocked by the long shirt so I didn't feel to self conscience that is until he pushed me onto my back on the bed. "Our game is going to have three rounds. One where I trick, torture, pleasure you however I want for five hours. Then you do it for five more. Round two, we both give the other pleasure with our mouths and…"

"Like I suck your cock?" I muse the thought making me want to whimper. Should sucking him off turn me on? Cause it does.

He growls, "Yes, anyway. We time it and who ever cums first loses that round."

"Wait, how do we decide who wins the first round?"

"It's gonna' be in public so whichever isn't noticed."

Oh god, public. That was not safe for me. But I had to do this, "And Round Three?"

"Round three…We get to torture the other mercilessly until they surrender. Best two out of three wins."

Sounds fun, and so damn hot.

"Deal…. Logan… now why did I have to take off my undies?"

"Because for round one, I go first."

I whine at that, "Why? Haven't you heard of ladies first, Logan?"

"Sorry babe, I ain't a southern gentleman. Now spread your legs." I grin and obey and he licks his lips before leaning over the bed, snatching two boxes and coming back up. "Close your eyes." I do and I hear the rustle of cardboard and paper before something metal and cold touches my thigh, then my clit, and then he pushes it into…

"Oh god- Logan!" I let out a pleasured gasped as he slides the metal dildo like object into me. Holy frigging Mother Teresa… Forgive me Mother Teresa. My eyes open and I fidget feeling the unexpected thing inside of me. It felt odd and new… not uncomfortable just odd.

"Don't remove it Marie, you have to wear it for five whole hours." Okay I could do that. It was just a small dildo stuck up in me; as long as I didn't sit wrong I'd be fine… Then he reaches into the other box and quite smugly pulls out a remote type thing. It looked like something people had for their cars, except instead of four buttons there was only two. "Look at me." I do, locking my eyes with his and then he presses the right button.

"FUCKING SHIT!"

My whole body jerks up suddenly as the metal trinket starts vibrating inside of me, "Heh, such a reaction and it's not even on its highest setting." Oh shit.

"L-Logan... god… shit…"

"You love to cuss huh?" The sonofabitch loved this.

"G-got it f-from you… Oh oh my-"he turns it up a few more notches and I swear I'm going to die.

"You're such a little nympho already and we haven't even fucked." I wasn't sure if I was happy or irritated when he turned off the sex toy. "Get dressed Marie, we got to go down stairs. I have a class to teach. Dinners in six hours by the way." Thank god…

Huffing I stand and awkwardly grab my clothes ignoring the cold wet feel of the dildo as I jerk on my panties and some jeans. Fuck Logan. Glaring as him I stalk out of the room, him following close behind. I should have known what was going to happen next but… I'm stupid.

"Hey, Rogue."

"Oh hey Piotr how are you?"

"Good, glad you're back."

"Me tooooo- AH!" My whole body jerks and I hear Logan chuckle behind me as his finger presses the button from inside his pocket. Piotr looks at me with a worried expression as I hunch over.

"Rogue… you alright?"

"F-fine… G-got to go…"

I fucking hate Logan.

--

"Alright now that I'm back, class, I do hope Beast was able to keep you all up to date because I'm not going to take it easy on you." Logan mused. I swallow standing there awkwardly my mind just focused on the dildo inside of me and nothing else. It wasn't on anymore but Logan's right hand was in his pocket and I knew it was wrapped around that remote. "To help, Miss Rogue will be in here also, keeping an eye on all of you. Isn't that right, Rogue?"

"Sure is Wolverine." I notice the hint of smirk and send him a glare over the student's heads. God I'd hate him if I didn't love him so fucking much. Scratch that I hate him anyway.

"Alright partner up we're gonna' start by sparrin'."

It was about an hour later and he hadn't held back. Whenever I started sparring with someone he'd switch on the button making me break down as pleasure ran up my body. Do you know how hard it is to stop yourself from moaning? It sucks. Besides that every time I got close to an orgasm he'd stop it. When it was my turn he was so going to pay.

"Marie pay attention." This time I couldn't hold back the moan as he flipped the switch on high. I collapsed to my knees and cursed gripping my pants. Crap. I bite my lip hard ignoring the pool of cum in my underwear. He was such a bastard.

"Mr. Logan is something wrong with Miss Rogue?"

"Yes, Rogue, is there something wrong?" he smirks and I growl glaring up at him before giving the kids the sweetest smile biting back another moan as he turned up the dial.

"I'm fine, just having cramps. I'm going to go take some Advil." I muse lamely standing and staggering out of the room. That damn remote must have a great system cause even down the stairs I was still vibrating like crazy. I stumble into the infirmary and give up. I'm alone so its okay.

Quickly I unbutton my pants and push them down far enough removing my wet panties. Okay readers what I'm about to do now is naughty and completely shameful but I blame Logan so don't get angry, blame him to. We can all just blame Logan.

Biting my lip I part myself before placing a finger on my clit biting back a moan as I start to masturbate. God dammit… I hated him to fucking much… making me do this.

"You're cheating."

"Holy mother of- Logan!" I fall off the table in surprise staring up at him. How could he be so quiet!

"You aren't aloud to do that Marie."

"You're TORTURING me!" I whine. He just chuckles and helps me up shutting off the dildo as he lifts my undies and pants back up. God… he was such an asshole.

"Four more hours baby then we switch roles."

"You're gonna suffer."

"Looking forward to it." He kissed me before grabbing my fingers, licking off the wetness. "Now come on, Storm wants you down stairs so she can know what you want for dinner." Oh no.

No.

"No Logan- Not in front of Storm please! Anyone but Storm… please."

"Fine… let's find Gambit I'm sure he'd like to say h-"

"Storm it is…" He smiles smugly and follows me out of the room, his hand back in his pocket. Dammit.

--

Hah, one hour left. And I must say besides the random moan or gasp I was doing pretty good….

Okay I was doing pretty badly. "Logan stop this." I beg gripping his arm as he dragged me to the recroom where everyone was currently playing. Bobby, Kitty, Jubilee, Remy. Oh lordy no. I had already completely embarrassed myself in front of Piotr, Storm, Beast, and Warren. He couldn't keep doing this to me!

"Come on babe one more hour and you're free."

"Logan-"

"You're the one that had to make this bet."

"A bet! Not a twisted fucked up game!"

"Well I like twisted fucked up games."

"Obviously."

"Roguey~"

Oh no.

Not Jubilee.

"Hey Jubes." I smiled softly looking at Logan over her head. He winks at me and his hand moves in his pocket. I stiffen instantly expecting the pleasure to come but it doesn't. Now he was tricking me!

"Come on girl you gotta' tell me everything and don't leave anything out with me okay. Like how mean Wolvie was and everything."

"I was not mean." Logan muttered a frown on his face.

"Yeah you were. Rogue called a few times while over there and in one conversation-"

"Jubes- Let's go over there and talk, okay?"

"Sure thing Roguey!" Grinning the girl hooked her arm with mine and we walked over to the couch to talk. So I went on telling her about practically everything that happened. Even the condom situation, of course not the part of jerking Logan off.

"He caught you? Oh my god, what happened?"

"Well I thought he'd be angry but-"I gasp and my body jerks as Logan turns on the dildo. Considering it had never been this bad I knew he put it on the highest level. Moaning I grit my teeth and lean over stopping myself from pushing my hands down my pants.

"Rogue… what's wrong?" she whispered a frown on her face.

"N-nothin'."

"Come on Rogue you can tell me. Oh! Are you pregnant?" she gasped.

"No-No! I'm not it's just…"

"What?"

I glance around the room, Logan wasn't in here… I should be safe. Biting my lip and trying my best to ignore the pleasure I lower my voice by body absently rocking back and forth, "Logan… put something inside me and he has the controller… to make it vibrate."

Much to my horror Jubilee gasps and screams a bit too loud, "OH MY GOD ROGUE YOU HAVE A VIBRATING DILDO IN YOU?"

Everybody turned to look at me at once and then I see Logan in the doorway a smirk on his face. Watching in horror he pulls out the remote and puts his thumb on the notch, making me realize this wasn't the highest level. "Logan don't… " then with an evil smirk he flicks his thumb up and I almost scream a loud involuntary orgasm ripping through my throat.

"You just lost."

Son of a bitch…

--

I couldn't look at anyone. So many people had been in there when I… When I had an orgasm! And now I had to go to dinner? Sure it was my turn to torture Logan but still, this sucked. I was so red in the face because everyone knew… everyone knew what had happened. What Logan did… of course they didn't know Logan did it! Now everyone probably just thought I was some perverted girl…

He was going to pay.

Luckily the dildo was no longer inside of me. I had ran out of the room and removed it as fast as possible. Sure so far Logan won, but if I could make his obvious too we'd be tied! Then Round two would change that. But what could I do….

"Come on guys dinner is ready!" Storm called and everyone started filing into the dining room. "This is a dinner to welcome back Rogue and Logan so you all can sit where ever. " I see Logan sitting there on the right side of Beast, the chair beside him empty. For me. No way. Smirking I circle the table and sit across from him instead, between Bobby and Jubilee. He raises an eyebrow and I in turn give him a sweet innocent smile before sitting down.

"Thanks so much for the dinner Storm." I say smiling softly. Logan nodded and everyone started to eat. Casually I begin a conversation with Beast and how he's been doing. Of course under the table I slowly push off my right shoe with my left foot before lifting my foot and placing it between Logan's legs. I love having long legs.

Because of the rules he had to obey and just sat there with his jean covered thighs parted. He looks at me and stops eating and I smile sweetly, taking a slow tantalizing bite of my mash potatoes before I swiftly rub my foot against his crotch. His jaw tightens and his fist clench around his knife and fork. I continue my torture, rubbing him through the denim continuously loving the feel of him hardening under my foot.

"Logan… you alright you seem bothered?" I mused innocently shooting him another smile as I take a bite of my fried chicken.

"Great… just tired." He grumbled.

"Maybe you should rest then…" Beast mused, completely unaware of what was happening to Logan's cock under the table. To Beast's request Logan shook his head. Yeah he knew better. If he stood his erection would be apparent and give him away, giving us a tie.

"Nah, Storm made us this dinner, I'm not about to leave in the middle."

"This is delicious Storm!" Kitty smiled sweetly eating her green peas as she did. Bobby and Jubilee nodded along with everyone else. And I silently agreed still torturing Logan. Apparently I get him good because he curses silently letting out a groan.

"Logan, are you sure you're alright?" Warren asked a frown forming on his perfect face.

"Y…Yeah fine… just… stubbed my toe on the table leg…"

"But Wolvie you got an Adamantium body! I doubt that would hurt much." Jubilee mentioned.

"Well it did yellow, so shut up." I grin some more. Ohhh now he was getting cranky.

"Logan be nice you just got back." Storm chastised.

"Yes, mother." He muttered sarcastically continuing to eat. I smirk hiding it as I take a sip of my drink, my foot continuing its torture on him. God I loved this. Even if I didn't win this was still so much fun.

--

"You're such a little wench." Logan growled dragging me against him. I grinned innocently. Yeah I had lost but by the dark look on his face it was okay besides, I planned to win the next round. "You should consider yourself lucky I didn't jump across that table and fuck you right there."

I smiled, "Actually I consider that unlucky." He gives me a growl and I pull back. We were in the safe area of my room now and Round Two was going to begin soon. "So…" I sit down on my bed and grin mischievously, "I take it we're sixty-nine-in'?" I mused innocently. "To time it better…?"

Logan's dark eyes travel over me and he growls nodding curtly before stepping forward. "You on top."

"Alrighty."

"Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"Take off your clothes."

--

Whoot~ Smut 3 Lol sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but I want to do something special and delicious for their first time(s). If you've guessed it, the game will be in three parts so three chapters~ Just to make ya'll suffer the wait D Jk, mainly cause I don't want to make it all one chapter. That'd be a LONG chapter. xDD

Alright I'm working on my update now~ hopefully.

Review~

Oh and I have my Songfic story up! Go read! Tell me if you want a sequel to it or not~

Working on NBAR too. Kind of. xD


	18. Wicked Game Part Two

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and sexual content and talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 14: Wicked Game Part Two

I lost the first round. But personally it was a bit unfair. I mean come on he got a cock foot rub while I got a remote controlled vibrating egg shaped dildo shoved up into me. Tell me how is that at all fair? It's not! So here I am, completely naked pondering my win. I had to win this round. If I didn't I'd lose, if I did the next round would be the tie breaker.

I would win.

I would not be his slave for a whole week! Who knew what horrible torturous things he would plan to do to me? Wait. They would probably be sexual and well… I'd like that. Probably anyway. Still I would not give him the pleasure of winning. No doubt he'd brag and never let me forget it. The Wolverine was not above bragging, no way.

"Thinking real hard huh?"

My mind snaps back to the present and I focus on Logan, now completely naked as well, sitting on my bed an amused smirk on his face. I must have been in my mind longer then I thought. "The only thing 'real hard' in here is you…" I muse lamely my eyes moving down his chest and abs to rest on his member standing at full attention. Oh lordy, lordy. I was putting _that _into my mouth? I'd choke.

"You don't have to do this Marie." He comments as if hearing my worries. I glance up and bite my lip.

"Really?" I kind of wanted to though.

"Yep course… that means you forfeit and I win." He smirks then and I glare. I get it, either I suck him off and possibly win or don't and lose by forfeit. Tricky sonofabitch.

"Fine." I see his smirk falter for a moment, "Well? Lay down if we're gonna do this!" Then it's back and I suppress a giggle. Aw he thought I had meant he won and he had been disappointed. Sweet but I wasn't about to forfeit. We southern girls are competitive that was one fact and I was one of the most competitive ones.

Smirking I walk to him trying to be seductive to my best intentions. He raises an eyebrow and chuckles, "Are you trying to do a cat walk Marie?" He was making fun of me!

"You know what a cat walk is Logan? Should I be worried?" He glares then, his hands darting out to grab my hips and jerk me to the edge of the bed before cupping my butt. He squeezes and I gasp but continue, "You do work out a lot and I heard gay guys are always self conscious about their bodies and their hair and you have the weirdest hair-do did ya' know that? And those tight jeans you wear, it just screams gay, wife beaters don't help much either."

"Baby my cock has never been in a man's ass." He growls against my stomach, planting kisses.

"Okay but what about your ass huh? You and Scott really disliked each other ya know- Sexual Tension? "Funny how he never said anything about women's ass.

"Now you're just disrespecting the dead." He bites my stomach then breaking the skin and I yelp quietly. "Besides Scooter probably wasn't even the dominant one in his relationship with Jean." He mused. I absently feel his hands slide under my butt, in between my thighs. Jeez.

"And you?"

"I'm completely dominant baby."

"Really?"

"Mhmmm…" Then I feel his finger and I gasp arching a bit as I close my eyes.

"S-so then I could never be on top huh?"

"Never let a woman on top but maybe… You can be my first." He smirks then and stops his fingers to look up at me.

"Giving me permission to break your 'getting rode' cheery?" I muse a whine in my voice, missing his fingers. He laughs and complies, going back to fingering me, two fingers in there this time. Jeeeeeez that feels so freaking great.

"As long as I get to break your cherry for everything." He growls lying onto his back to pull me on top. At first I think he means for me to ride him now but then I remember that to make the whole sixty-nine-ing thing work I needed to be on top.

"Deal." He pulls me down to kiss him, his free hand grabbing my breast. I ride his fingers for a moment before stopping. What was I doing? He would win at this rate. The first one to orgasm… I had to remember that. Noticing my realization he chuckles, pinching my nipple. "You asshole!"

"Not my fault you lose track of what you're supposed to be doing Marie." Glaring I reach down and yank out his fingers, taking his hand from my breast as well.

"I'll show you mister." I grumbled moving awkwardly to change my position so we were head to toe or whatever. I warn you now my readers. If any of you have innocent eyes don't read anymore because well I think that ya'll should know all of this so I won't hold back. Understand?

Ready?

Alright me to-

It's staring at me.

I swallow staring back at Logan's penis. Holy crap… I couldn't there was no way… I'd like die. Jubilee said I had a big mouth but this… This was too big I'd die. DIE! Oh well… nice way to die. "Logan?"

"Hm?"

"What if I suck?"

"That's the idea."

"No! I mean like what if I'm real bad at this…."

"Marie just the thought of even your tongue on me gets me going no way you'll be bad…"

"Okay… Logan?"

"Hm?"

"If you feel my power pull away alright? If I lose control-"

"I will baby don't worry." Then I feel his hands grab my thighs before he spreads them then oh god then… that mouth is on me and I can't think straight I mean seriously… he didn't even need a penis he didn't, this was great like- Oh his tongue! Fuck… crap… holy… lord… Sorry lord for using your name while being pleasure by the sexiest man alive. Couldn't help it, blame him.

Biting back moans I lick the tip of him, dragging my tongue bravely over him. He doesn't taste sweet like the chicks in the romance novels say. Kind of bitter but also not revolting. I lick him again and his big buddy jerks. I hear him grunt ass well. Oh that was good? Absently I rub my self into him while I lick him again, using my saliva to help lube him. Like I said he was big. Very big. Taking a breath I take the head of him into my mouth, rolling my tongue over him. Something bitter and sticky slides against my tongue and I realize its pre-cum. Thank you Jubilee and your disgusting sex train-y talks.

"_If you get pre-cum Rogue it's a good sign. Very good."_

So I was doing "Very good"… Good. I wanted to do very good. I wanted him to orgasm… I wanted him to lose. Not to mention his tongue was seriously starting to send me over the edge. Taking the dive off the cliff I swallow him, taking him into my throat as I move my head up and down. I would be lying if I said I did gag or choke a few times but fuck I didn't stop. If someone didn't choke or gag they didn't have a frigging throat cause it was hard not to!

I feel him nip my clit and gasp before doing the same to him. He curses my name thrusting into my mouth, making me choke again. "Marie… fuck…" I can almost feel myself going over the edge so I nip him again, taking him all the way in, or at least as far as possible. Then I feel it, his cock jerks and he thrusts once more, growling, before I feel something wet fill my mouth. I choke, letting his cock slide out as I try not and die from the amount of cum he just unloaded into me.

I must seem pretty bad because instantly he's up and turning me into him, "Marie? Shit Marie are you okay? Fuck… I should have known…" I cough again trying my best to tell him.

"What?"

Finally getting it down and my throat fine I lick my lips lifting my head, "I… won… this round…" His worried expression leaves replaced with a smirk. The ache in between my legs is still there and I glare. "Hey! I still haven't orgasmed ya' know! That's really not-"I'm on my back suddenly and he's lifting my legs up. "Logan- Ah!" his mouth is back, along with his fingers. Rendering myself to him its' not long until I orgasm, moaning out his name.

Licking his lips Logan kisses me, both of us tasting each other's cum. "You talk a lot you know that?" he whispers against my lips rolling onto his back to pull me close.

"I do?"

"Mhm…"

"Oh."

"So how'd you like it?"

"You're big…" He chuckles and wraps his arm around me, dragging the covers over us.

"Thanks. You need to sleep tomorrow we see who wins this game."

"Okay." Smiling contently I curl against me before slowly falling into a deep sleep.

--

FINALLY! I know. xD But I had to make ya'll wait for more smut, lol.

I seriously fucking loved my reviews last chapter!

Special thanks to **pinkdrama** for what you said. The whole great writer thing really made me happy like REALLY HAPPY. I told my mom and my friends. xD Not to mention the southern thing is SO true. We don't talk like flippin' idiots. xD

Check out my other stories my lovelies~ If ya haven't 3

R&R Please~


	19. Half Time

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and sexual content and talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 14: Half Time

"What is this?"

"Penis pump ma'am it gives the man's size a boost."

I laughed at that, "He _really _doesn't need that."

"Yeah Roguey choked on him already-"

"Jubilee!"

"What it's true!"

Groaning I blush and the man just smiled. He had probably heard some weirder shit working at a sex shop. Like maybe someone wanted to wear a bumble bee out fit or something. Okay sure weird thought but I'm going to blame it on the Magneto in my head that old man had some creepy thoughts when he was younger.

"I need… I need something that will give him pleasure but torture him at the same time." The man raised an eyebrow and I smile sheepishly, "It's a game…"

"And I take it you wanna win?"

"Yes very badly."

"Alright I got an idea…" The man walked off to the back before coming back with some items. "This is a clip that you put on the tip of the penis it doesn't hurt them but it makes it so they can't climax." Oh that would work great. Nodding I take it before biting my lip. This was so embarrassing.

"Ohhh how about something that vibrates?" Jubilee gasped picking up random objects from the shelves. I sigh; she was really having too much fun with this.

"How about this? You strap it around the pens' shaft and control the levels with the remote control inside." My eyes dance with glee and I have the strange urge to rub my hand together and laugh evilly. It was like what he did to me but for a guy. Yes! REVENGE!

"Is she… okay?"

"Just fine. See her boyfriend did the same thing to her with a dildo and remote so-"

"Jubes! Can you please stop giving everyone details about my sex life?"

"Whaaaaat? You're having sex with Wolvie honey, I would brag."

The man cleared his throat before giving me a smile, "So you want these?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"Um… Your uh sexiest, dirtiest, most guaranteed boner lingerie ever." Jubilee claps me on the back and I sigh knowing I was probably blushing from head to toe.

"Size?"

"Um, Medium?"

"Color…"

"Green he loves you in green…"

"How do you know?"

"Honey he got you a green sweater for Christmas he likes you in green."

"But-"

"It's true." The man shrugs, "I doubt he picked it out randomly but eh… you could always just try them all on and I'll see…?"

"Um no… No offense if Logan finds out I modeled for you he'll castrate you and I'm just protecting you incase you want children one day." Jubilee giggles and I shrug while the man nods.

"Fair enough. So green, size medium?"

"Yes."

"Alright hold on." The man disappears, coming back with a sexy little number. "Does this work? It's a dark green big hole stretch fishnet bustier with stretch lace trim, front ribbon tie closure, attached garters and adjustable straps. Includes g-string and stockings."

"Perfect." It comes from my mouth in a rush and I just imagine Logan's reaction when he sees me in it. He was going to die. Or at least I hoped he did, not literally of course. I'd be sad if Logan actually died.

"Alright I'll ring it up." The man goes to the cash register and rings up my sexually embarrassing items. "That'll be one hundred and fifty dollars even." Whoa seriously?

"Holy crap…"

"I'll help chica, anything to see Logan lose." Grinning at my friend she hands my a fifty and I pull out a hundred, okay maybe I stole it from Logan BUT I would have my own cash if he would have let me work at that damn bar. Putting the money together I placed them in the man's hand before he wrote up and handed me my recite.

"Have a good time, and good luck."

"Thanks."

I was going to need it.

--

Have you ever tried to sneak sex toys and lingerie into a house filled with like one hundred people? If you have then I give you props because today I learned how hard it is. How Logan snuck in his toys I don't know. Oh yeah he was a scary guy no one was going to take his bag.

Me however.

"What to you have Rogue? Can I see?" Jimmy asked excitedly looking at the bag. I had gone to Wal-Mart and purchased some condoms to also hide my bag in. The Wal-Mart bag I mean not the condoms. I put my sex shop bag in my Wal-Mart bag.

"Sorry Jimmy it's just tampons and pads." I muse. His face twists in disgust and he lets it go. It made me laugh. He's a sweet kid. Jimmy was the kid that everyone went to Alcatraz to save? Yeah him, he had been here ever since.

"Ew I don't want to know anymore! Bye Rogue." Then Leech fled the room and I sigh clutching the bag against my chest holding it close like it was the most precious thing to me.

"Keep doing that Roguey and people will want to know what's in there."

"I just need to get to my room and be home free…."

"Rogue!" Jumping I spin around to see Beast rushing to me, grabbing my arm. "I need your help, come on." But- But-

Shit!

My mind reels and Beast pulls be away into the infirmary where he shuts the door. My first assumption was that someone was hurt but no one was in there but me and him. If it wasn't Beast I'd probably be worried. "What is it Hank? Something going on-"

"I need your advice."

Whoa the blue beast needed my advice? I always thought Beast was smart enough to give himself advice. Normally I came to him for advice or someone else came to him for advice not vice versa. Biting my lip I grip the bag tighter. "Uh… sure…. What?"

"Well…" he lowers his voice looking at me closely before sighing taking a deep breath, his hairy chest rising and falling until his shirt. "… How did Logan ask you out?"

"….What….?"

"Logan. You two are dating correct? I mean that is why you ran off with him right? Don't worry I don't judge even though he is a bit old… My point is that I need to know how he asked you out…"

"He… He uh didn't." Great how was I supposed to explain to Beast that Logan never asked me out. Hell he hasn't even apologized for that chick or told me loved me… if he did. Nope we just have sex… or almost anyway.

"You two just assumed?"

"Well no…."

"What about dates? Haven't you two been on dates?"

Crap. No we haven't… Suddenly I was seriously feeling like a slut and it sucked. Taking a breath I look back at Beast, "No but Logan is the type that wouldn't really ask for a date he'd just be like 'We're going out to eat tonight, meet me at my bike. Don't be late.' Or something like that…"

A worried look crossed Beast's face and he made an "hmmm" sound holding his chin, making me think of him as The Thinker. "Why are you asking me this Hank? Something the matter…?"

"It may surprise you Rogue but I have not been with many women… well ever since I grew blue hair." He smiled softly his smile mixed with some sadness and amusement. "So asking a women out… is almost hard for me. I would have asked Wolverine himself but he isn't a man to discuss this… Piotr doesn't talk much, and I have a hinting suspicion he might like males and then Bobby… Well he's too young."

"Who? Who is it Beast?" I ask almost excitedly. I want to know who he likes. I mean come on it's so adorable. In a blue fuzzy way anyway.

"Ororo."

"Storm?" My eyes brighten before I grin, "Oh wow Hank that's so cute… I could have sworn you two always had chemistry…" I muse softly. "Knowing 'Ro just asking her would be fine. She's not a snob and wouldn't expect anything big, ya' know?"

"Yes but…"

"She likes you I think considering how ya'll have always looked at each other."

"You think so?"

"Of course Beast. Now go on and ask her. Don't forget to tell me how it went." He nods and we leave the infirmary after he thanks me stalking off to find Storm. I smile at the thought of them being together before sighing, remembering what Beast said.

No date, nothing sweet. But come on it is Logan he wasn't one to do romantic things. Of course he never really showed how he felt for me ever… unless it involved something sexual. I sigh looking down at my bag before walking back to my room, depositing the bag on the floor. I was ruining everything, over reacting like this. I just needed to take a breath and calm down.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Alright I should be okay now.

I plop down on my bed face first. This sucked I was diffidently not okay now and Logan was going to be disappointed if I wasn't in vixen mode tonight. Damn. But what do I do? I'm all sad now and this is just stupid…

"Marie…. What are you doing?"

It was Logan; of course, he was the only one that used my name. Instead of answering I just grunt into the bed. He doesn't say anything but I know he's smirking. The bed dips down as he sits placing his hand on my back.

"Logan?" It comes out muffled but he hears me.

"Hm?"

I roll onto my back to look up at him. He was shirtless and sweaty and god it was hot. No! No Marie this is the whole problem. "I think… we're too focused on sex…"

He blinks, once, twice, three times before frowning, "No we aren't."

"Logan. We made it into a game I think we are-"

"Why does it matter?" No guy liked hearing that his girl didn't want to have sex.

"Well… We haven't even been on a date or dating or anything and…" I sigh, "Nevermind."

He frowned even more those lines appearing between his eyebrows, "If you don't want to have sex that's fine Marie but you were the one so adamant about me getting in your pants."

"I know!" I groan feeling like a hypocrite as I snatch my pillow pulling it over my head. "But I want… I dunno. Romance."

"I don't do romance you know that."

"I know, I do know that but…"

"Just spit it out Marie I hate guessing games."

"Nevermind…" I sigh and sit up, absently kicking the bag under the bed as I stand grabbing my shorts and a T-shirt from the drawer.

"Where are you doing?"

"To work out… With Remy." He twitched, I saw it. "Just hanging out and working out no big deal Logan don't have a heart attack." He doesn't answer and I shrugged leaving the room, my inner voice chastising me.

_You totally just ruined the game!_

--

Yay~ finished! I KNOW I updated all my stories today which means you should totally review them all. Mm-hm, maybe if you do I'll like update faster and make Rogue get over this. ;D

Oh and the bumble bee costume was a shout out to one of my favorite authors on her. JohnPaulGeorgeAndRingo. 3

Thanks for the reviews my lovelies~ I love ya'll. 3

R&R Please~


	20. I'm Sorry I Love You

Summary: Rogue's power is back and she once again feels like an outcast. But when a Cajun comes along and makes her feels a little bit normal she thinks her life is getting happier. That is until a certain old crush returns to the mansion. One that doesn't see Rogue as a "kid" anymore.

Couple: WolverinexRogue

Rated: M, for language, violence, unnecessary drama and sexual content and talk.

Disclaimers: I am not the genius that created the Marvel Universe if I was I believe my life would be complete. However this storyline is entirely my own.

Almost Lover

Chapter 19: I'm Sorry I Love You.

--

With a wistful sigh I wipe the sweat from my forehead, my matted white bangs sticking to my face from the perspiration. Letting out a tired grunt I slouch down onto the ground watching as Gambit moved to sit beside me. Yes I know, why aren't me and Gambit all awkward and all? Well when Logan and I came back Jubilee had been acting a bit strange and today I realized why.

She and Remy were dating.

I'm not upset at all or confused; I think it's the sweetest thing I've ever witnessed. They seem perfect for each other and both of them seem real happy. Gambit and I are fine; he understood that I had to be with Logan, he understood that I never meant to hurt him.

"So, cher, ya' gonna' tell the Remy what's wrong or does he gotta' beg?" Giving me that special smile he turned to look at me. I shrug casually and focus on the other wall. I don't want to tell him about the fight I had with Logan… It was stupid and it didn't matter.

"Aw come now ma petite, tell the Remy what's wrong."

"Nothin'… Just me over thinking every little thing…"

"Like….?"

"Am I over reacting to the fact that Logan and I don't do anything but… fuck?" God I sound like a whore.

He frowned thinking about, "Jubilee and Remy have sex…"

"I know but I bet you take her out right?"

"Remy hasn't…"

"What?"

"She doesn't seem like she cares if the Remy does or not 'sides it's not like Remy don't spend almost all day wit' 'er ya' know?"

God that was true! She and Logan were always around each other so a date would just be pointless right…? Crap why had she been freaking out? "Okay but… let's say he fucked another chick."

"While wit' cha'?"

"Well no… but he was tryin' to um… get me?"

"Hm… Dats different wit' different people cher. Like wit' Jubes if we weren't together and the Remy had sex wit' another chick she wouldn't care but yer… yer different." Yeah she was fucked up in the head apparently. "Did ya' tell 'em it bothers ya'?"

"No…"

"Well, petite, men we can't read minds. 'Cept Xavier he could but ta' rest of us can't cha' know? So how can he apologize for sometin' he had no idea pissed ya' off?"

"It should be obvious!"

"Did ya' act any different after ya' found out…?"

Oh shit. "Um… no…"

"Well there ya' go."

"Ugh." Grumbling I smack my head against my palm and he sighs giving me a side hug, "I really didn't come here expectin' for ya' to take up for 'em…"

"Remy knows cher, and Remy is sorry an' maybe he is wrong but…"

"Ya' ain't… I don't think so anyway."

"So whatcha' gonna' do now den?" Gambit asked softly giving me a sweet look. I pondered it before letting out a low groan. The only thing I could do… talk to him. This was going to be so hard. Our relationship wasn't exactly talking if you didn't notice… mainly touching and kissing… we used to talk though… before… I dunno before he found me attractive I guess.

"Try not to murder him… and try to fix this."

"A'ight then, Remy's gonna go find his mall rat." Gambit announced before standing. I smile and stand as well. His and Jubilee's relationship was really cute actually… the swamp rat and the mall rat. I smile at the idea before giving the Cajun a swift hug and heading upstairs, hoping Logan was in the room.

However when I opened the door the scene in front of me broke my heart. "Logan…" He looked up before going back to packing. _Packing. _No fucking way. No he wasn't leaving- He couldn't be leaving! We have one fight and he jets? Why would he do that? "Yer leavin'?" No "Are you running away again?" or any of that shit… I wasn't the little girl begging for his attention but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him leave.

"Yeah." He pulls the duffel over his shoulder before looking at me closely.

"Why?"

"Well we're fightin' and-"

"And what? Yer just gonna' give up on us? If there even is an us!? I thought you had more guts then that Wolverine! I mean come on! We deserve more attention then that! Sure we fought and stuff but come on every couple does-"

"Marie." I ignore him.

"If I didn't fight with you that'd mean I didn't care. That'd mean that everything you do to me doesn't affect me in anyway. That knowing you were with that women didn't break my heart- That knowing that yer leavin' doesn't make me wanna' cry! If we didn't fight it would mean I didn't love you!"

Oh shit.

His eyebrows rise.

Oh shit, shit, shit.

I DID NOT just say the "L" word just now did I? Oh no.

Oh fuck.

Fuck my life… I just ruined everything.

He stares at me blankly and I clamp my mouth shut. Dammit! Me and my big mouth! Could I never shut up? Shit!!

There was another long pause before finally Logan clears his throat, "Storm is sendin' me on a quick mission to pick up a mutant… I'm comin' back." Oh.

Oh well then…

I giggle escapes my lips and a swallow. That was just smart of me wasn't it? I embarrassed myself just because I didn't hear him out? Well fuck my life… I laugh suddenly and it surprises him before he frowns, his eyebrows staying raised. I start to giggle hysterically and I can't stop… Quickly I back for the door. I fumble with the door knob before stumbling out of the room. He steps forward.

"Marie… wait-"

"W-w-well um have fun ya' know… and be safe and… take yer time… don't get hurt… same as be safe but still…" Crap I'm stumbling over my words! I knew he could smell the embarrassment and shame on me which only made things worse. Way, way worse. I swallow trying to calm my mind and slow my beating heart but it doesn't work. He reaches out and I stumble back until I'm up against the hallway wall. Thank god no one was around… Actually maybe not… then they could save me!

But from what? My own stupidity… yeah actually that…

He takes two more steps with his long legs and then he's there, towering over me with his large frame. Suddenly I feel like that stupid little kid again… After all this I went through! Stryker, Victor, those sex games… One little slip up and one little look from Logan and I'm this stupid blushing kid again! Dammit. "Marie." Stop saying my name please… just walk away… back into the room.

I close my eyes and he touches my face, his rough fingers brushing the soft skin of my cheek. Thank god I wasn't crying… that would really suck. "I'm sorry." My eyes pop open when he says that and I stare, wide eyed, at him my pulse speeding up rapidly. Naturally I thought he was talking about the love thing… and that he was turning me down. I mean of course he didn't love me right? He couldn't… not me… But I didn't want to hear him say it… I didn't want to hear him tell me he didn't love me…

It would hurt too much…

And then, sadly, I'd probably cry.

"I'm sorry for what a jackass I am and how… it's hard for me to emotionally be here for you. I'm sorry I don't do romantic shit like take you out for dinner by candle light or buy you big boxes of chocolate and huge bouquets of flowers… I'm sorry I don't tell how much you mean to me all the time… Hell I'm sorry you love me 'cause god knows I don't deserve it." Not true.

"But."

Dammit "buts" were never good.

"But despite what an unromantic asshole I am… I do… I do love you." Holy shit. My green eyes fly to his face and my lips part as I take in a swift breath. He did not- He did not just say that?! But he did!! He said he loved me!!!

Suddenly I feel it, my heart, instead of the break I thought it would endure, it soars up and into my throat making it hard for me to speak but nonetheless it was wonderful. My stomach got a bit queasy and as fucking cheesy as it sounds my legs got wobbly. He loves me.

"Ya' know… it would be nice if you said something so I don't feel like an idiot."

Oh!

I try but my heart in my throat stops me and I swallow a soft nervous laugh bubbling up again. He gives me a worried look but I give him a nervous soft smile, "S-sorry." I swallow my heart before taking a breath, "And you aren't."

"Aren't what?"

"An unfeeling asshole who doesn't deserve my love." He frowns before laughing awkwardly, "What?"

"I tell you I love you and you mention that."

I smile grabbing his fallen hand, "Yeah well… it's true."

"What? That you love me or that I deserve it?"

"Both." He smiles and cups my face, before his lips capture mine. I greedily kiss him, my hands going to his flannel shirt to grab onto for dear life as he kisses my breath away. His tongue slides in and we wrestle, his hand moving to my back to push me closer before we hit the wall a bit hard. But nonetheless it's ignored his tongue and lips much too distracting. He leaves me then and rests his forehead on mine. "Logan." He gives me a soft grunt and I would have smiled if I suddenly wasn't feeling desperate.

"Fuck the game, okay? You win just take me." He grins before slamming his lips against mine once more, his hands moving down to cup my ass. I respond by jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing him back hard, my hands leaving his chest to yank him closer by his hair. He tries to chuckle against my lips but it turns into a growl as I grind myself against his crotch.

He pulls us back from the wall and without looking skillfully walks us backwards into the room. He leaves my lips to molest my neck with his teeth and tongue as one of my hands leave to explore his toned hard body, his hand running over my curves and breasts repeatedly. Without skipping a beat he maneuvers us so I'm pinned on the bed when he lets us fall. We both groan at the contact of our bodies before his hand leaves my breasts to fumble with his jeans.

I pull back enough to kiss on his neck and shoulder, pushing away the flannel to bite him. He growls out and nips at the body part closest to his face which happens to be the side of my right breast. I gasp in surprised pleasure and arch a bit before sucking on his neck. He grabs my face then before crushing his lips back on mine, molesting my mouth with his tongue once again.

I wrap my legs back around his waist once his jeans are finally kicked to the side. I feel his penis against my crotch and smile. Gotta' love the man for never wearing any underwear. I rub against him again and he hisses out in pleasure, thrusting against it. I giggle and pull back my red whisker burnt face staring back up at his. Absently I remember his mission but that thought flees the moment he's pulling up my shirt to bite my breasts. He licks the nub of my nipple before biting down and I yelp out in pleasure, lifting up into him.

'_snikt'_

He slices my shirt and bra off and I thank god they weren't anything expensive. As if reading my mind he raises an eyebrow at my pants and I just shake my head. Then with an animalistic and hot-as-hell smirk he slices the pants as well, ripping them down and off. How he did that so skillfully without cutting me I'll never know. His claws are gone then and he's back at my breasts his fingers moving down to tease me.

I glare and quickly grab his shirt in bunches before ripping it off, destroying the buttons in the process. He just chuckles and chunks it to the side. I sit up but he growls placing his hand on my chest to push me back down. Then he pushes my thighs apart and gets on the floor. I of course know what's going to happen before it does but it doesn't stop me from taking it a quick breath.

He smirks again before touching my clit. I gasp and arch up as he pinches it and moves his fingers against it. Little breaths of pleasure escape my lips and I know I'm blushing like mad. His fingers move then to push two inside of me. I gasp out before moaning loud as he thrusts his fingers, his mouth finding my clit and his tongue flicking against it continuously. I grip his hair tight and moan in pleasure as he works his magic, his fingers pumping me, earning a small moan each time. I feel an orgasm rising and shake my head, pulling at his hair until he pulls away giving me a questioning look.

"I-I want… ya' inside me, Logan." I pant out, licking my lips.

He grins not about to let me down before getting off the floor and on top of me, kissing me hard. I feel his cock against my entrance and swallow knowing it's going to hurt. My nails dig into his back as he starts to push inside of me. It was painful, extremely, mostly considering how huge he is. But I bear it, kissing him as he does, my nails cutting his flesh before he growls out in pleasure and heals. He's all the way in and kisses me again before pulling out to the tip then as I frown thinking he's leaving he slams into me.

I yell out in pleasure and he growls slamming into me again. It doesn't take me long to find the rhythm of his thrust and I move with him. This gives me a growl of praise and I smile kissing him again before he goes to my neck, his body moving into mine fast as he slams into me hard. My moans get higher and I know I'm getting even closer.

Then with one final slam I scream out his name and orgasm. I tighten around him in pleasure and he growls out, moaning as he releases inside of me, tucking his head into the crook of my neck as he slowly moved us together to ride out our orgasms.

Eventually we come down from our high and with a grunt he rolls off of me, pulling me on top of me. I stay silent, stuffing my face into his chest. I had no idea what to say. "Damn Marie." I smile before lifting my head.

"That was good?"

"That was fucking great." I smile. Good it wasn't only me then.

Absently I feel him play when my hair and smile lifting my head to look down at him. "I didn't lose control."

He grins, "No, no you did not."

"I wonder if I can control it now…"

"Probably." He laughs before stretching his large arms over his head, "And all because of the Wolverine." I roll my eyes but can't help but smile when he gives me a sexy smile.

After a moment of thinking I sigh toying with his dark chest hair, "You know it's funny…"

"Hm?"

"For a while I was worried we'd just be 'almost lovers'."

He smiles, not a smirk but that special smile that he only gave me, "For a while there… so was I."

**THE END.**

**--**

Yus it's over. D: And I'm sorry I took SOOOO long to update. Like forever I'm sure. xD There might or might not be a sequel I haven't decided. But I have decided Victor's story will be the sequel to This is How I Disappear instead of Almost Lover just so ya'll know~~ Also I'm working on a new AU style Rogan story.

I might also do an epilogue for you guys… if ya' want. ;DD

Now since this is my last chapter of my first Rogan story this is really special to me and so I want to thank you all! I thank everyone who faved, 12kirdy12, ., addicted2fic, AllMyBrokenDreams, DaniHelf12, Divarascka, ellebell6, Emmett Cullens my Heart, enyalie1134, FANfromNYC, , fluffy20456, Generated Anomoly, Goshikku Seirei, iLovePun, meow114, jenny14, JessicaLovezU, JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, lilmizz3vil, mangaprincess130293, Mara Jade Snape, midnight blue08, MrsJasperHale44, nicca, panda81, pinkdrama, RedAngel9, ShadowsDaughter, ShallowBelievr, soon2Bme, ShaShocking, sophia bartana, Supernatural X5-494, Tanschana, Teepartygirl, VastGranada, vikke101, whitedove03, WickedSoulx, wolverine's girl, xXBlueDazeXx, and zelandoni0045. Thank you all so much for faving 3

Also thank you all for the reviews. 3 I'd thank all of you and type you all down… but that would be A LOT. Lol. xD Anyway I love you all and you'll never understand how much your support has affected me. I will always be grateful. After all you guys made this story happen, truly.

Don't forget to tell me your comments on the last chapter, sequel, and possible epilogue. 3

And I'll try and update This is How I Disappear and Nothin' but a Runaway soon. :]]]


End file.
